La Semilla de la Destrucción
by MelissaClocks
Summary: Ambos fueron enviados a este mundo bajo un solo propósito: abrir las puertas al apocalipsis. Sin embargo Rasputin cometió el error de haber dejado que sean criados por las manos equivocadas.
1. Chapter 1

**HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

Corría el año de 1958, en las frías tierras de Edimburgo, Moscú, pero sobre todo en la zona que habían elegido los patrones para iniciar la apertura del circo, entre Livingston y la propia ciudad.

« _Conozca a_ Hellgirl, _la niña demonio_ », rezaban los carteles que el dueño del circo, Antón Ivanović, ordenó poner en cada poste de luz, en cada pared de las tiendas más transitadas al igual que en todos los aparadores. _« ¡Vengan! Vengan a ver a la hija del mismo diablo y su amante humana_ ».

Aquella niña-demonio era la atracción principal desde que la encontraron y "criaron" hace trece años, elevando enormemente el prestigio del circo como el interés de todas las ciudades europeas por conocer a tal fascinante criatura. Y esta fama, como en una montaña rusa, se fue cuesta abajo cuando Antón llegó a la cúspide de la ingenuidad de la niña, pero sobre todo de su paciencia. A pesar de sus trece años de edad, Kalah —ese era su verdadero nombre, y ocultaba el alto desprecio al nombre _artístico_ que escogieron para ella— se sentía con una madurez increíble para alguien de su edad. Y, sorprendentemente, no mostraba índices de agresividad o venganza hacia sus criadores o compañeros de show, jamás lo hizo ni piensa en ello a la fecha. No valía la pena hacer nada al respecto… hasta ese día.

Había sufrió de maltrato físico y psicológico, humillaciones, tanto por parte del circo como por parte del público; sin derecho a nada tras ser una abominación y un error de Dios, como gritaba la audiencia, abucheándola con gran fervor y diversión. El cirquero Ivanović había incitado a la gente que le aventaran cosas para hacerla enfadar y así obligarla a abrir la jaula en la que se encontraba encerrada, de acuerdo al acto: una enorme piedra que conformaba el brazo izquierdo de Kalah se mantenía preso al igual que permanecía inmovilizada de la cabeza, teniendo los cuernos rodeados de cadenas altamente resistentes. Desde siempre había tenido aquellos cuernos largos como también aquel extraño brazo hecho de roca, el cual le llegaba un poco más allá del antebrazo con ese detalle pedrusco.

Ella desobedecía tanto al cirquero como al público por el temor de herir a alguien. Sentido común se decía algo preocupada, aunque su mirada permanecía inexpresiva a la gente.

Sin embargo al final destruyó la jaula, con el uso de una fuerza sobrenatural y peligrosa, o al menos solo si la hicieran enojar como ellos intentaron hacerlo.

" _Maldita fenómeno. Púdrete y regresa al infierno del que has venido_ ", le gritó uno de los tantos niños que habían asistido al espectáculo, mismo que resultó ser un total fiasco a causa de la niña y el miedo que sembró en vano en el corazón podrido de las personas que asistieron. Aquel infante, que la había insultado, sostenía un guijarro afilado en una de las manos para después arrojándoselo a la cara con todas sus fuerzas tras acabar de maldecirla, acertando en uno de sus ojos amarillos. Kalah lo había estado mirando desde que empezó el espectáculo, ya que era el único que hacía un gesto de lanzar algo hacia el aire y volverlo a atrapar, dedicándole a ella una mirada burlona y maldosa. No grito, no lloro, no se enfureció ni pidió clemencia por no ser como los demás personas. Simplemente, con esa fuerza impresionante y esa mirada fría, se deshizo de las cadenas restantes y abrió la jaula con ambas manos. A pesar que el brazo derecho se mostraba como un brazo normal, era igual de fuerte que el de piedra. Tomó al presentador de su ropaje y lo lanzó lejos al ver que pretendía usar el látigo contra ella como solía usar con cualquiera de sus criaturas exóticas que osaban desobedecerlo, y siguió su camino al niño que le había arrojado aquella piedra.

La gente comenzaba a retirarse del circo por temor a que Kalah desatara sus _poderes sobrenaturales_ contra ellos como castigo del señor del infierno tras burlarse de la naturaleza de su gran creación.

El niño no mostraba ningún tipo de miedo hasta el momento en que tuvo a la niña-demonio a una pestaña de distancia de su rostro, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna cuando ella interceptó el cuello de su camisa con la mano de piedra. " _Ya me estoy pudriendo en él_ ", le confesó en voz baja y con una mirada mortal como también escalofriante, de pesadilla pura, haciendo que el niño se meara en los pantalones, pero sin emitir ni un solo sonido por temor a que aquella criatura roja de luceros amarillos le arrancara la lengua de un solo jalón con ese inmenso brazo. Kalah lo soltó tras decirle eso a lo que el niño salió corriendo entre griteríos; diciendo que debían exterminarla, clamando un auxilio que jamás llegaría hasta él, mientras el resto de infantes lo seguían con un gran terror que la niña sembró en sus corazones.

El acto había terminado.

Miró irónicamente cómo había acabado el circo por su culpa.

" _De todas maneras, en algún momento esto iba a pasar, ¿no?_ ", se decía al mismo instante que de su pantalón roto sacaba un par de dulces de menta, los cuales le había robado a la mujer barbuda antes de empezar su show. Pensaba retirarse a su camarote cuando alguien posó la mano sobre su hombro y alzó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose con un hombre desconocido en lugar del enfurecido cirquero. De entre treinta años de edad; barba algo escasa, tanto en la barbilla como alrededor de los labios, dándole ese aire de tener más edad de la que aparentaba; dueño de una mirada compasiva y misericordiosa, casi paternal. Una mirada que jamás creyó que alguien se la dedicara a una maldita criatura como ella. Kalah sintió una emoción de tranquilidad por parte suya, como si con tan solo mirarlo comprendiera que todo había acabado.

Su infierno personal le había abierto las puertas e iría a casa.

-Ven conmigo —dijo con una voz amable tras tenderle la mano con ese aire que desprendía su castaña mirada—. Todo estará bien, pequeña, estás a salvo. Ya no sufrirás más dolor ni vivirás el miedo de nuevo.

-Jamás lo he sentido —le confesó aunque parecía mostrar algo de indiferencia en sus gestos, continuando comiendo aquel dulce—. Curioso, ¿no lo cree? Toda mi vida he pertenecido a este lugar sacado de un cuento de horror. Pero no tengo miedo ni he sentido dolor en estos trece años. Nunca lo tuve ni sé cómo es la experiencia, pero cuando llegue el momento, yo ya estaré preparada, señor.

Y, sin más, agarró la mano del profesor Trevor Bruttenholm, encaminándose a las afueras del circo, mientras él parecía algo sorprendido ante la actitud de la niña como la forma en que se había expresado, a diferencia de su querido hijo: Hellboy. Así que nadie los detuvo, quizás porque había hombres trajeados y armados señalando a los dueños del circo para que no intentaran nada para retenerla.

Habían dado con ella gracias a la división europea de la BIDP (Buró de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal), y ante la consciencia de Hellboy, tomaron la decisión de llamar al profesor para que la _adoptaran._ Él había sido la persona que le había cambiado la vida por completo y en cuanto dejaron atrás Edimburgo, conquistando con su llegada a los Estados Unidos; el Nuevo Continente, como muchos lo llamaban. Y por extraño que pareciera, y por cómo se había comportado al principio la niña, Kalah mostraba un estado de emoción cuando viajaron en barco, o más bien cuando lo vio tras arribar a los muelles. Siempre quiso subir a uno. Le preguntaba al señor Trevor por lo que señalaba, casi yendo hacia donde se encontraba tal objeto a lo que él con una sonrisa y con mucho gusto le explicaba que era cada cosa, pero sin soltarle la mano.

Kalah corrió a la cubierta, apreciando el salvajismo del mar golpeando el rompeolas del barco. No pudo contener un emocionante grito hacia el horizonte a la vez que alzaba los brazos, recibiendo un cálido gesto por parte del viento.

El profesor se mantuvo a su lado, estudiando su conducta con una pequeña sonrisa.

« _Es la pareja o es una especie de hermana para el muchacho. Además posee mucha energía como él, a pesar de ser un poco reticente al principio_ —reflexionó el señor Bruttenholm, mirando a la niña demonio de reojo, que sostenía el peso del cuerpo contra el barandal, bailando al mismo son que el mar—. _Pero algo es seguro, ella está a salvo con nosotros y ya nadie la volverá a humillar ni a lastimar_ ».

-Dime, pequeña, ¿cómo fue que acabaste con ellos? —Le preguntó el profesor lleno de curiosidad cuando entraron al interior del barco.

-Estuve vagando por meses en el invierno siendo solo un bebé y me parece extraño que siga recordándolo —mencionó al guiar la mirada a un punto inexistente de la cubierta y de la nada soltó una risa irónica—. No sé cómo termine ahí, pero al parecer perdí la memoria del acontecimiento cuando encontré un golpe en mi cabeza. Entonces esas personas me encontraron —alzó los brazos como si sostuviera algo desde una extremidad—. "Esta criatura nos hará millonarios, Esme" —intento imitar la voz de Antón—, había dicho el dueño del circo mientras me sujetaba de la cola. "A la mierda la mala vida, ella es nuestra salvación". Así fue que acabe ahí, pero no me contamine como el resto. Fui más lista que el circo completo, pero a la vez una estúpida por no irme cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Eso ya no importa…

-Kalah —se presentó con una inclinación de cabeza—, me llamó Kalah.

-¿Algún significado especial? —La niña de piel rojiza se encogió de hombros. Se le había ocurrido un día cuando limpiaba la jaula de los leones y así decidió llamarse—. Bueno, desde ahora he de decirte que te encuentras en buenas manos, Kalah.

-Gracias… ¿Gusta un dulce de menta?

-¿No prefieres un chocolate?

Los ojos amarillos de Kalah brillaron intensamente ante la palabra "chocolate" y el profesor sacó dos barras rellenas de aquel delicioso dulce. Sentados, conversando y disfrutando del dulce sabor, padre e hija adoptiva viajaron a su futuro hogar.

« _Por el amor de Dios, Kalah, tienes que preservar la calma. Sólo… sólo es un pequeño y enorme paso el que tienes que dar. Y entonces todo volverá de nuevo a ti, como el primer día que llegaste a la agencia_ —pensaba al llegar al recinto y dejar las cosas en su respectivo sitio de la guarida, inhalando un aire de nostalgia en cada paso que daba por el edificio subterráneo—. _Pero esta vez el pasado se pegara a mí como abejas a la miel, sobre todo…_ él _. Él también regresará a mi vida. Mierda, no sé cómo llegue a reaccionar en cuanto me vea_ ».

Kalah era la figura de una sombra semejante a la de una hembra hecha y derecha, pero con unas características poco peculiares y que la hacían destacar de entre las demás personas. Claro, sí decidía salir de la agencia como suele hacer él. La luz mortecina del pasillo del área médica, que se encontraba en la zona 51, muy apenas lograba dibujar la piel rojiza de su perfilado rostro, como también la chaqueta de cuero marrón que portaba encima de su ropaje y que él le había obsequiado, y que conservó después de su gran discusión, terminando ella por irse de ahí sumamente furiosa. No antes de plantarle una buena paliza al grandulón, tirándole uno de los molares. Aunque él anhelaba —pero jamás lo admitirá en frente de nadie, más que de Kalah— que se llevara algo que la hiciera recordarlo cuando iban a misiones por separado desde su primera y horrible pelea. Como ella lo había hecho desde siempre.

« _No hacía falta que lo hicieras, grandote. Siempre has permanecido en mis pensamientos, aunque de forma deliberada_ ».

Desde que dejó su hogar, durante casi ocho meses y medio, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ese enorme simio de piel igualmente roja como la de ella.

En Hellboy.

Meneó la larga cola roja, detonando indecisión de abrir o no la puerta metálica que la separara del pequeño cuarto clínico. Según el agente Clay, quien era un gran amigo suyo desde hace ya quince años, le había mencionado que el profesor Bruttenholm se encontraba ahí junto a Azul (Abraham Sapien) revisando al grandote después de una misión en el centro de New York tras presentar un problema en un zoológico barato, en el cual habían sido asesinados la mayoría de los animales y de una manera poco común para un depredador a lo que el guardia de seguridad logró identificar parte de la bestia. Se encontraban, además, acompañados por un nuevo agente que hacía de papel de niñera para Rojo. Su nombre era John Myers y venía egresado de una de las mejores escuelas de la FBI.

La joven mujer, en apariencias, de veinte años tomó aire una vez más después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y darse una pequeña cachetada para comportarse como tal, así que con la mano normal abrió la puerta.

-…Y sin besitos —escuchó a Hellboy decir, quien volteó a ver quién había entrado a la habitación, quedando en un ligero estado de shock tras reparar en esos ojos amarillos y esa corta melena negra que no lograban cubrir la base de los cuernos y que ahora los tenía casi por terminar—. ¡¿Kalah?!

-¡¿Existe alguien más como Hellboy?! —El agente Myers exclamó, sorprendido ante lo que apreciaban sus ojos claros y soltando una risa nerviosa—. No… No me lo creo…

-¡Oye! Yo la vi primero, niño, incluso antes de que tú nacieras —soltó el enorme simio, casi como un niño pequeño al que intentaban quitarle algo preciado, para después aclararse la garganta—. Quiero decir… Me alegra que hayas regresado, Kalah.

-Hogar, dulce hogar —canturreó ella con una media sonrisa, dando unos cortos pasos, ya que la sala no era muy grande—. Hermano Azul, agente Myers…, Padre.

Los saludó con un pequeño nudo en la garganta al detenerse en el profesor y cuando les dedicaba una mirada a todos ellos. Sonrió al terminar la mirada en Hellboy, pasando detrás de la silla metálica donde éste se encontraba siendo curado y aprovechando el momento para halarle la cola con la suya.

-Hola, Rojo.

-¡Hey!

Kalah rio entre dientes y se colocó a su lado, rozando la yema de los dedos contra su mejilla, obviamente a propósito para ver su reacción. Hellboy intentó levantarse del asiento para ir hacía ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, dejándola sin escapatoria para después llevársela lejos de ahí. A un lugar donde nos los molestaran por nada del mundo; pedirle disculpas por haberse comportado como un egoísta idiota y sin sentimientos aquel día, ganando que ella se marchara de la BIDP por tanto tiempo. Y el hecho de tenerla a su lado de nuevo. ¡El volver a verla después de tantos meses y que le hablara como si nada hubiera pasado! Como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran adolescentes, escapando a un lugar, ausentes del mundo y disfrutaban de ambas compañías sin la intervención de sus niñeras.

Pero Azul no se lo permitió al sentir sus pensamientos gracias a su capacidad de leer a las personas estando cerca de ellas o tocándolas. Recargó la cabeza en el cojín, algo irritado por la situación, mientras la muchacha volvía a sonreír.

-Veo que sigues siendo un bebé llorón —mencionó ella para molestarlo y ambos se miraron, acabando con la sonrisa de la pelinegra. Un segundo para el resto, pero una eternidad para ellos, significó esa mirada. Kalah no pudo evitar acariciar su brazo con la mano de piedra, dirigiendo los ojos a la gran herida que tenía en el brazo—. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Verás, fue un lindo perro cruzado con un pulpo, una araña, una iguana y un demonio que inyecta huevos con la lengua —detalló con ese aire tan sarcástico e irónico que ella conocía tan bien de él—. Es muy simpático, deberías conocerlo.

-¿Me consigues uno? —Le preguntó con una voz de niña pequeña, cual lo volvía loco. Y algunos pensamientos inapropiados pasaron volando por su mente a lo que se revolvió en el asiento, un poco incómodo en unas zonas algo sensibles del cuerpo—. Rojo, quiero un perro como ese.

-Claro —le prometió e intentó mantener la mente clara—. En cuanto encontremos su localización, te traeré uno. Pongámosle Sammy…

-Serás asignada también a la misión. —Decidió Bruttenholm, encaminándose a la puerta, mientras que en uno que otro paso se apoyaba sobre su bastón, no antes de posar la mano en el hombro de su querida y tercera hija adoptiva, como si le dijera con ello "bienvenida a casa". Kalah despegó la mano del brazo de Rojo para ponerla en la de su padre, sonriéndole como le sonreiría una hija a su padre que ha vuelto de una guerra—. Abraham te contará el caso y lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora. Saldrán mañana por la mañana para obtener más información y así acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. La habitación de huéspedes estará lista para que…

-No hay necesidad, padre —lo interrumpió Rojo, aunque sonaba entre nervioso y emocionado, mirando a Kalah—. Tu lado del cuarto sigue intacto.

-Agrega dos comidas de panqueques y nachos, y cerramos el trato.

-Trato hecho. —Dijo él con una ancha sonrisa y estrechándose las manos.

-Te veo allá, grandote. Tenemos cosas de que hablar. Pero antes…

De la nada, le metió un gran golpe con la mano de piedra y él se encorvó un poco ante el dolor, llevando la mano de piedra a la cara. Myers respondió con un gran sobresalto más no saco el arma que lo acompañaba en el cinturón, más bien, le sorprendió que ella lo golpeara de esa forma después de cómo se miraban y hablaban.

-Con su permiso, caballeros —se despidió ella con una ancha sonrisa.

-Carajo, Kalah. ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Gruñó Hellboy al notar que le sangraba la nariz y viendo como ella se marchaba a la habitación que compartían desde niños, mientras el padre de ambos muchachos solo giraba los ojos, aunque sonreía en el interior al ver que estaban juntos de nuevo—. Regresa después de mucho tiempo y me rompe la nariz. ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Ella lo ha dicho —hablo Abe, quien si tuviera los conductos, sonreiría y se dirigió a la bandeja que contenía una especie de huevos parecidos a los de los peces pero con una extraña criatura dentro de ella—. Hogar, dulce hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL RENACIMINETO DEL SIERVO**

23 DE JUNIO, 2004.

PASO BIRGAU, MOLDAVIA

Todo era caos y destrucción en el mundo de los mortales. Su mundo, su hogar. Era una maraña de muerte y fuego. Su silueta de demonio era bañada con aquel cielo rojo anaranjado, invadido de nubes negras como también de extrañas criaturas de largos tentáculos, parecidos a los pulpos, pero con millones de ojos a los costados.

 _Ogdru Jahad_ o _los Sietes Dioses del Caos_.

Aniquilaban todo a su paso con sus peligrosas y largas extremidades. Edificios, casas, carros; personas. Todo era borrado de la faz de la Tierra sin piedad, pero ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlos de la muerte. Por más que Kalah quería mover los pies, había una fuerza extraordinaria que se lo impedía a la vez que trataba de adentrarse dentro de su cabeza. « _Mi niña, ¿acaso piensas detener a esos siervos que él y tú liberaron con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación?_ ». Una voz se abrió paso dentro de su mente, pero ella miró a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente sola. Más a lo lejos, sentado en los miles y miles de escombros donde antes se alzaba la fachada del Buró de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal, se encontraba Hellboy. Poseía un aspecto diferente: Los cuernos estaban completos, en lugar de lijados como siempre hacía para tratar de verse como las demás personas; y una especie de corona en llamas flotaban sobre su cabeza junto a un aliento negro que liberaban sus labios y la nariz.

Él miraba con una faceta indiferente, quizás hasta cruel, a ese mundo que se había liberado, supuestamente, gracias a ellos.

« _Él será el rey_ —regresó la voz. De pronto las piernas de Kalah caminaron hacia Hellboy con un dejo de elegancia y superioridad ante cualquier ser vivo. Él reparo en ella al escuchar el crujir de la tierra bajo sus botas a lo que le extendió la mano con una sonrisa sádica, cual tomó, sentándose a su lado para continuar contemplando juntos ese infierno—. _Y tú, niña mía, serás su reina_ ».

Una sensación punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras. Llevó las manos a la cabeza para saber si se encontraba igual que Hellboy, pero el aliento negro que expulsaba su boca se lo había confirmado. Causando otro punzante dolor en su pecho. Intentó despertar de ese horrible sueño, pero no había modo, seguía ahí, con aquella persona continuando entrando dentro de su mente y Hellboy en esa forma aterradora.

« _El momento está por llegar. Debemos estar listos para escuchar las palabras de nuestro señor que se transmitirán por mi boca cuando mi luz se halla encendido en el mundo de los vivos. Y así ambos reclamarán lo que nos pertenece por derecho…, mi dulce_ Unnus Ramna».

Y por fin despertó. Emitió un gran "vete al carajo" al mismo tiempo que soltaba un golpe a la oscuridad, encontrándose con el abdomen de Hellboy. Lo había despertado desde el otro lado de la habitación gracias a los repentinos gritos, aunque diciéndolos en una lengua extraña, pareciendo furiosa con alguien. Él no lograba entender lo que decía por más que le hablaba a lo que llamó a Azul de inmediato para saber lo que Kalah gritaba.

Para cuando él llegó, la chica-demonio había caído inconsciente ante el esfuerzo de su cuerpo por querer despertar de la pesadilla.

El duro invierno corrompía poco a poco el calor que quedaba en el cuerpo de Kalah, pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo. Debía llegar antes que ellos y evitar que resucitaran al "maestro" que tanto la visitaba desde aquella noche. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le seguía diciendo que solo estaba exagerando y actuando por impulso; que esta vez era demasiado y no encontraría nada. Pero todas las pruebas que había recopilado callaban ese lado, más era necio en su interior como si fuera un modo para calmar su inquietud.

-Bingo —canturreo en voz baja al descender por una escabrosa pared de hielo y caer a la piel de la nieve que era invadida por huellas de botas ajenas como las de ella—. Margo, creo que he encontrado su rastro —anunció por el comunicador después de haberlo sincronizado con el equipo que le proporcionó la agencia—. Quédense a distancia hasta que haga la señal.

-Entendido —respondió el agente, teniendo a un puñado de hombres en lo alto de la montaña por la que ella había bajado, siguiéndola en sus rastreadores por el dispositivo que llevaba—. Ya escucharon, muchachos. Muévanse.

Kalah respiro hondo, sacando a relucir el revólver que HB le había hecho mandar hacer de una forma muy especial: la empuñadura de madera había sido hecha con la mismísima cruz con la que habían crucificado a uno de los ladrones que murieron junto a Jesucristo, mientras el resto del arma era de plata pura derretida, la que se solía usar para matar a hombres lobo en las épocas de la Inglaterra victoriana. Tenía el emblema de la BIDP dibujado en el mango como también la palabra "Matriarca" junto a un dibujo que ella le había hecho en su época de adolescente. Se echó a correr por uno de los extremos del pasillo, siguiendo las huellas sin deteriorarlas con las suyas.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo al encontrarse con una especie de pared repleta de símbolos, y como su hermano Azul y su padre, ella también poseía el conocimiento para leerlos al igual que entendía varios idiomas de la era del Edrin, el árbol padre; mismo que le había servido de mucho en sus viajes.

-La verdad de la vida encontrareis en la oscuridad cuando ellos apaguen la blasfemia que la oculta —tradujo para sí, deslizando el dedo por los símbolos. Mientras el agente Margo detenía a sus hombres al ver que ella lo había hecho, más ésta no le respondió cuando le pidió que le explicara los motivos de su parada—. Escuchad mi voz, hijos míos, hermanos míos, y encontrareis el camino al hogar prometido… Hmm, es lo mismo que leímos en el libro. Carajo, ¿por qué no traje a Abe? Él hubiera sido de gran apoyo con todo esto.

-Kalah, ¿por qué nos detuvimos?

-Sigo pistas, Margo. Andando.

Volvió al paso rápido, dejando atrás la pared. Sin embargo había sido tarde, y el estar traduciendo los símbolos no tenía nada de culpa, sino que llegó justo en el momento. Lo peor fue saber que no se trataba de ningún sueño como ella esperaba. Lo que estaba pasando, era más que real. En cuanto llegó al túnel de hielo que llevaba al santuario, escuchó el lamento de un hombre. Alzó la pistola a la vista, corrió a donde había escuchado el grito, esquivando los escombros que el túnel desprendía a causa de los hombres que seguían sus pasos. Y contuvo el aliento al ver como el centro de los círculos de la resurrección —según el libro que había consultado sobre Los Siete Dioses del Caos y Ciencia Roja— aparecía un hombre bañado en sangre y como una mujer de melena rubia, en compañía de un personaje enmascarado, lo llamaba.

-Oh, _maestro_ … —anhelo ella tras cubrir su cuerpo ensangrentado con un abrigo negro.

Ilsa von Raupstein y Karl Rupercht Kroenen, su amante y su perro faldero.

-Veo que tenemos más invitados, querida —habló el hombre.

La sangre de Kalah se heló al ver que se trataba de la misma voz de sus pesadillas. Calmada pero peligrosa, mortal con un toque taciturno a veces. Y los tres miraron al demonio que apuntaba al hombre bañado en sangre, a la vez que sus compañeros se colocaban en posición, abriendo una entrada en el techo con sumo cuidado. Pero esos nadie parecían darse cuenta.

- _Recompensados los fieles que vienen ante él y buscan la sabiduría para su libertad_ —siseó Rasputín, caminando hacia Kalah con los brazos abiertos—. _Recompensados los que siguen su camino y predican su legado como es debido._

-Da un paso más y tendrás toda la boca llena de plomo —lo amenazó, aunque el pulso le temblaba, delatando su temor.

 _«Desearía que Hellboy estuviera aquí»_ , pensó asustada e intentó imaginar la imagen del enorme simio rojo a su lado, intentando darse más valor del que debía demostrar.

-¿Acaso matarías a una parte de tu verdadero padre, hija mía? —La desafió con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Después de unos segundos de dale vueltas al asunto, Kalah bajó el arma poco a poco. No lo mataría, se dijo, antes necesitaba algo de información para continuar su búsqueda y evitar el fin del mundo, puesto que su instinto le decía que el legado de los Sietes Dioses del Caos no acababa con Rasputín ni sus fieles.

-He vuelto a este mundo para liberarlo de su sufrimiento, de esa necedad de ir por el camino equivocado. Y sabemos que todo lo equivocado, purificado debe quedar. Así que debemos prepararnos para la llegada de tus siervos, niña mía.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga… —tragó saliva y bajo una reverencia lo aclamó—, maestro?

Rasputín sonrío confiado, creyendo que la había hecho ver la luz como había planeado, pero a ella le causo algo de miedo, mientras sentía que traicionaba a su gente, pero intentaba convencerse de que todo era por una razón.

-Existe otro como tú —le indicó—. Le han cambiado su forma de ver injustamente. Ambos son la llave para abrir el portal al otro lado de este mundo. Debemos recuperar a tu amado rey y liberar a los humanos del…

-¡Es una trampa, maestro! —Exclamó Ilsa al identificar a los agentes que intentaron abrir un agujero más grande.

Kalah maldijo entre dientes para después darles la espalda y marcharse. No obteniendo algo que ya supiera, salvo entender que Hellboy y ella eran la clave para llevar el fin del mundo a cabo, al igual que la existencia de un portal.

Y para cuando aquellas tres personas voltearon, la mujer-demonio había desaparecido. Aunque ella tenía la sensación de que la alcanzarían, sobre todo el enmascarado que había sacado un par de cuchillas —las responsables de hombre que había exclamado su último aliento— en cuanto escucho las palabras de Ilsa, mostrando su gran habilidad a diestra y siniestra, y fijando la mirada en Kalah.

-¡Margo pónganse a salvo de inmediato! —Se comunicó con la voz ajetreara—. Dejen la motocicleta en la entrada. Los veo en el hangar.

-Copiado. ¡Atención, unidades de apoyo! Rojo 2 necesita su transporte. Repito: Rojo 2 necesita de su motocicleta.

Ignorando a los hombres que habían intentado asesinarlos desde la parte superior del santuario, más que al final terminaron huyendo, y como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si la partida ya la tuviera ganada desde un principio, Rasputín rio entre dientes. Mientras el hombre de mascara negra se quedaba quieto, esperando instrucciones y la mujer echaba humo por la boca, diciéndole que debían atraparla y encerrarla para después ir por el otro.

Pero él la interrumpió tras alzar la mano.

-Ella nos llevara hasta él, querida, calma. Esta cegada por las palabras de un impostor que se hace pasar por un dios que no existe. Pero esta ofuscación nos facilitó las cosas —y la miro, victorioso—. Ahora solo hay que seguir los rastros que nos ha dejado.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAMAEL, SABUESO DE LA RESURRECCIÓN**

Al llegar a la etapa de joven adulto —los dieciocho años—, Kalah era la más educada de los dos y rara vez tenía sus altibajos de mal comportamiento o deseos caprichosos como una colección de espadas importadas desde Japón, por ejemplo. Pero Rojo era todo lo contrario. La palabra rebelde era poca comparación con lo que él hacía en el interior y exterior de la agencia. Se escapaba la mayor parte del tiempo _para conocer el mundo exterior_ tras hartarse de estar, desde que terminaron la base oficial de la división americana, encerrado en ese cuarto enorme. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo acompañaran los agentes todo el tiempo, como si no tuviera la capacidad de cuidarse solo; que así era a veces por su gran irresponsabilidad e ineptitud. Pero al hacerlo, sólo traía problemas y montón de fotografías que la BIDP debía eliminar sin llegar a la opción de eliminar al propio Rojo, ya que tenían la opción sumamente restringida por parte del profesor Bruttenholm, aplicando obviamente también en Abe y Kalah. Y gracias a esa rebeldía, ganaba severas reprimendas por parte de su padre, cosa que más odiaba el muchacho. Él tan solo quería que la genta lo viera como una persona normal, como todos en la BIDP también.

" _No somos personas normales, Hellboy_ ", ella le había dicho en una de sus típicas discusiones desde que habían llegado a esa etapa; echando humo los dos. Parecían adolescentes bajo palabras de adultos, o tal vez solo ella, ya que él parecía más un niño que uno con la madurez de un joven adulto. " _Quizás tú no, pero yo sí lo soy, Así que no te metas en mis asuntos, ¿sí?_ ", le contradijo furioso, fulminándola con la mirada y caminando de un lado a otro sin pisarle la cola al mar de gatos que había en la habitación, queriendo golpear algo por la actitud tan aguafiestas de su compañera. " _Eres un necio, Rojo, y hasta que pase algo malo, entenderás que no somos de este mundo y debemos permanecer ocultos por nuestro bien y seguridad_ ".

Y al final, Kalah se fue a la biblioteca con su segundo hermano adoptivo, Abe y así tratar de aclarar su mente acalorada de ira.

No se dirigieron la palabra por varias semanas, incluso durmieron en recamaras separadas durante todo ese tiempo. A regañadientes investigaban juntos cuando había misiones por hacer o tenían entrenamiento físico, o con armas. Sin embargo y en una de las misiones, habían terminado peleándose literalmente a golpes ante el hecho de que ella le había ganado la presa a Hellboy. " _Soy mejor tiradora. En cambio tú, eres un inepto para disparar, así de sencillo_ ", le echó en cara con un aire fanfarrón y sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso en el temperamento de Rojo. Kalah sabía que él odiaba, _detestaba_ que le mencionaran que tenía defectos como críticas, así que se le fue encima, gritándole que nadie era mejor que él, mucho menos una mocosa debilucha y chillona como ella. Y en cuanto vieron que ambos comenzaron a sangrar del rostro tras pelear únicamente con sus enormes manoplas, tomaron la decisión de detenerlos con dardos tranquilizantes, antes de que llegaran a mayores o incluso lastimaran a algún tercero.

Pasaron un mes más sin hablarse y esta vez los mantuvieron alejados el uno a otro, ya que de ser así volverían a agredirse tanto física como verbalmente; así que tuvieron que realizar las misiones por separado o de lo contrario no salían de sus cuartos; empeorando los resultados tanto para el equipo como para ellos. Hasta que el profesor los sentó a los dos para que resolvieran sus diferencias, dejándolos completamente solos a propósito, ya que tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

Pasó una hora y ni siquiera se miraban. El orgullo que posee cada quien era de distintas formas, pero el de ellos dos era enorme en ocasiones. Kalah posaba la mirada en la enorme chimenea circular, pensando en el momento para irse a su habitación y no volverlo a ver por el resto de su vida, mientas Hellboy en nada, parecía que miraba los libros, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Al final, ella soltó un suspiro al ver que Rojo no decía nada y dejo caer la mano a un lado, tropezando con la de él sin querer. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, Kalah quito la mano de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y él, por una extraña razón, le sonrió.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Hellboy adoraba verla enojada. Se veía increíble guapa… y sexy.

-Hellboy —ella se dignó a hablar, aunque parecía que la pelea volvería.

-Sé que odiare decir esto —la interrumpió al momento que se aclaraba la garganta, pero ella le prestó la total atención—. Perdóname, Kalah. Fui un idiota al enojarme por cosas que son estúpidas y sobre todo por golpearte de esa manera.

-Yo lamento decir que eres un inepto para disparar —le confesó apenada— y también por pegarte.

-Lo eres. Jamás dudaría en decirlo… A menos que estemos en frente de los chicos. En ese caso, yo soy el mejor…

Y para cuando ambos jóvenes reaccionaron, se estaban besando. No había sido el primero que se habían dado, pero si el mejor de ellos.

Kalah se dirigió a la biblioteca en lugar de la guarida donde solía vivir junto a Hellboy desde que la integraron al programa de la agencia como también a la modesta familia del profesor Bruttenholm. Pero que a su vez dejó atrás cuando se tuvo que ir a aquella urgente e importante misión, misma a la que él no quiso acompañarla. Tomó asiento en la cómoda silla que había frente al escritorio y donde solía sentarse el profesor para estudiar los seres y criaturas que continuaban abundando en este mundo, mientras hojeaba uno de sus libros favoritos, los mismos que su padre les leía cuando eran pequeños. Aunque no les ponía tanta atención al tener algunos asuntos pendientes que hablar con el enorme simio.

-Ahí estás —"el rey de Roma" irrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar a la biblioteca con ese aire _cool_ , al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de la misma forma—. Detesto decir esto, nena, pero hay que irnos.

-¿Hm? —Depositó el libro en su lugar, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Por qué…?

El canto de la sirena dentro de todo el departamento sonó con un " _Todo el personal al hangar. Código veintiocho_ ". Se trataba de uno de los tantos museos de Nueva York, aunque el más importante de todos. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y corrió por el umbral de la biblioteca en dirección a la habitación, donde permanecían todas sus cosas, pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

-Tus cosas ya se encuentran en las cajas. Le pedí a Margo que se las llevaran en cuanto nos avisaron.

Y le hizo entrega de su antiguo cinturón de la BIDP, y donde ya se encontraba su pistola adorada. Aunque no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro, mirándola con una mirada diferente a la que solía mostrar al mundo. Más suave y dulce. _Enamorado_.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto —confesó bajo esa sonrisa—. Me alegra saber que ya no estaré solo, extrañándote…

-Debería grabarte cuando te pones cursi y humillarte en todo YouTube, ¿sabes? " _Hellboy_ —decía mientras alzaba las manos como si mostrara un anuncio—, _porque los demonios rudos pueden comportarse también como un hombre marica con sentimientos_ ".

Se miraron el uno al otro cuando dejó de hablar: Kalah sonriendo de manera burlona y Hellboy se mostró serio, pero a los pocos segundos suspiro.

-Ahora veo porque peleábamos tanto.

-Pero te encantaban las reconciliaciones —musitó ella, que de no ser por el color rojo de todo su cuerpo, él se daría cuenta que estaba sonrojada ante sus palabras. Y deslizó las manos por su cintura—. Y, claro, a mí también.

Sin algo de aliento, Hellboy la miró con una sonrisa llena de picardía ante aquel comentario. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron juntos. Pero sobre todo, desde que tocó esa piel tersa, desde que besó esos labios de un tono más oscuro y natural; desde que ambos probaron esa fruta escondida del otro; como esos suspiros y ronroneos que cantaba la garganta de Kalah, lo provocaban, junto a las miradas tentadoras que le dedicaba desde el lecho de la cama, llamándolo para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Todo aquello le arrebataba el aliento, deseando que la señal de irse jamás se hubiese escuchado para así llevársela de la habitación y olvidarse del mundo por unas horas.

Y cuando escuchó carraspear la garganta de Kalah, notó que la había acorralado detrás de uno de los libreros, colocando las manos en los costados de su cabeza y quedando muy cerca de su cuerpo, apreciando su aroma a lirio fresco que tanto deseaba volver a oler. Ella ensanchó los labios, posando las manos detrás de su nuca para acercarlo a ellos lenta y de manera tentadora, que Rojo no pudo evitar darle un pequeño empujón tras atrapar la zona donde se encontraba la espalda baja y la pelvis.

¡Boom!

Esa es la onomatopeya correcta para lo que él sintió en su interior, junto a una sensación de clic que había presenciado la primera vez que él y ella se besaron. Y justo igual que Kalah, sintió el despertar de esa conexión, incluso más intensa que nunca. Extrañaba tanto sus besos, pero sobre todo el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, que se le erizaba la piel por completo con el menor roce. Y no esperaron para volverlo un beso arrebatado e indecente como en los viejos tiempos. Kalah dio un saltó para que Hellboy atrapara sus piernas, que así hizo, mordiendo su boca con delicia y libídine hasta llevarla al sofá con brusquedad, cual estaba en frente de la chimenea, quitándose la ropa lentamente y entre risas, bajo la calidez del fuego.

-Rojo debemos irnos —le recordó ella, ronroneando contra su cuello.

-Al diablo ellos —soltó él con el deseo viajando por todo su cuerpo—. Tenemos un asunto muy importante que atender aquí…

-¿Rojo? ¿Kalah?

Abraham entró a la biblioteca con aire apresurado junto con su traje y su equipo para respirar puestos. Era hora de irse y solo faltaban ellos dos por subir al transporte, más nadie sabía exactamente donde se habían metido. Tomó nota de la repentina aparición de una cola roja, que se asomaba por encima del sillón a lo que caminó hacía ese lugar, pensando que Kalah se había quedado dormida como en los viejos tiempos, cuando algo cayendo se hizo sonar por toda la recamara al igual que una especie de suspiro por parte de ella.

Caminó por uno de los costados del mueble, pensando que estaba herida o algo por el estilo.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden contenerse?! —Exclamó, regañándolos un segundo después, aunque sus facciones no mostraban ningún estado de enojo.

-¡Maldita sea, Azul! —Soltó Hellboy enojado y casi desnudo al igual que encima de Kalah, quien se encontraba sin una prenda en el cuerpo, saludando a su otro hermano con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza—. ¿Nos puedes dar unos minutos?

Pero ella tomó su chaqueta para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo, quitándose a Rojo de encima no antes de besar su mejilla para captar su atención.

-Vamos, grandote. Tenemos una misión por hacer.

A regañadientes se apartó, maldiciendo a todo el mundo entre murmullos, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones junto al cinturón y se ponía el resto de la ropa; diciéndole a Abe que avisará que estaban en camino. Kalah se ocultó detrás de la chimenea, cambiándose con rapidez, aunque un poco acalorada porque los había atrapado en medio del acto y no podía pensar claramente, más que en Hellboy delante de ella con una mirada libidinosa.

Los tres subieron a la fachada de camión de basura, el cual en su interior guardaba una pequeña base con todo el equipo que tanto ellos como Abe, o los agentes, ocupaban durante las misiones. Les habían explicado durante el trayecto con ayuda de recopilaciones de vídeos e imágenes el caso que se había reproducido en el museo: Seis policías muertos, o lo que quedaba de ellos en una de las salas, presentaban disparos en el pecho como también cortes tantos en los brazos y piernas como en otras zonas del cuerpo; junto a todo un desastre de objetos antiguos o reliquias destruidas. Pero Rojo mostraba muy poco interés en saber en cómo habían ocurrido los hechos. Solo quería saber cómo matar a esa cosa y acabar la misión, para después regresar con Kalah —al cuarto, esta vez— y acabar uno de los tantos asuntos que debían _discutir_.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —Le preguntó Hellboy.

-No creo que sea el momento —ella respondió al encogerse de hombros.

Pero sabía que su hermano Abe ya se encontraba consciente de muchas cosas cuando entró en contacto con su hombro, haciendo que los conductos que lograban verse de su equipo mostraran una especie de burbujas como cuando estaba asustado, preocupado o sorprendido.

-Hablaremos después de terminar la misión.

A Hellboy no le quedo de otra que asentir, pensando vagamente en lo que Kalah iba a contarle y también recordándose a sí mismo lo que le había dicho meses atrás, donde estalló la segunda de sus más grandes discusiones, aunque sin llegar a agredirse físicamente. Rojo tan solo respondía con una ingrata beligerancia por culpa de un capricho que no había conseguido tener al querer salir de la agencia con ella por un par de horas. Era noche de Halloween y nadie se daría cuenta que se trataba de los verdaderos Kalah —nadie la conocía con ese nombre y detestaba que la llamaran Hellgirl, era una estupidez y también porque le recordaba amargamente al circo— y Hellboy, los que andaban por ahí caminando entre la gente normal. Gracias a ello: el no querer comprender lo que Kalah intentaba decirle desesperadamente después de aquella pesadilla que la estuvo persiguiendo por días, gritándole como respuesta que ella era una maldita egoísta por pensar solo en sí misma y no él, "en ellos", provocó que se marchara furiosa; no antes de plantarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Al principio Hellboy pensó que solo estaba encaprichada y volvería como siempre, pero idiotamente, llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de un capricho suyo tras no verla por ningún lado por una semana, ni siquiera en el cuarto de invitados. Eso dio hincapié a una actitud más rebelde y mal comportada por parte de él, sobre todo al no dejarlo comunicarse con Kalah al enterarse que se había ido de la agencia a una "misión especial" y cuando se dio cuenta que su padre mantenía contacto con ella cuando encontraba algún descubrimiento interesante y así consultar los libros de Abe para saber si iba por el camino correcto.

Pero el tiempo de esperar a su regreso se había terminado. Ella volvió a la agencia y desenrollaría todo este embrolló, o al menos para Rojo.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo —habló Abe y Kalah sonrió mientras se apoyaba en Hellboy, quien también ensancho los labios, creyéndose el gran galán—. Un mes más y juro que Rojo me volvía loco. No dejaba de molestarme para querer hablar contigo, siquiera dejarlo escuchar tu voz.

-¡Qué lindo y cursi! —Se burló ella, mirando la cara de avergonzado-molesto que ponía su compañero de piel roja—. ¿Me extrañaste tanto?

-Solo un poco, no es tan cierto lo que Azul dice…

-Sí, lo es —contradijo Abe, alzando la mano para ponerse los anteojos.

-¡A mí no me leas la mente!

-Jamás lo aceptara, Azul —mencionó Kalah, separándose de él y rellenando el cargador de la pistola—. Solo cuando estamos solos.

Hellboy gruñó, pero no evito suavizar el gesto cuando ella se sentó en una de sus piernas de nuevo aunque también sobre su pecho, terminando de cargar el arma. Pero cuando él quiso intentar algo con la opción de aventar fuera a Abe, el camión se detuvo al mismo tiempo que se abría la compuerta del mismo, arruinando la posible fiesta.

-Es hora de trabajar —silbó ella, bajando por la rampa que se encontraba detrás del museo, mientras Hellboy encendía un puro—. Sincronizando localizadores —anunció poco después y desde el comunicador, encendiendo el localizador como también hicieron sus compañeros y los agentes.

-¿Aun recuerdas como usar un arma?

Llegaron las bromas pesadas por parte de él, pero Kalah ya estaba acostumbrada desde el primer día que se conocieron.

-¿Te refieres a que si sigo disparando mejor que tú? —Golpe bajo, pensó ella con un aire burlista ante la mirada que había puesto Rojo—. Sí. Además de haber renovado mi repertorio de pelea con más técnicas.

-Preferiría que no nos contaras tus experiencias sexuales, Kalah —y la miró, expulsando el humo contra su rostro—. Estamos en medio de una misión.

-Al menos yo sí me estuve divirtiendo, a comparación de ti.

-Muy bien, ganas esta ronda —intervino uno de los agentes por temor a que volvieran a pelear como hace años—. Debemos concentrarnos en la misión.

-Sí, sí —respondió Hellboy, haciendo a un lado al hombre—. Como sea, Clay. Solo llévanos al lugar de los hechos.

« _No respeta a nadie_ —pensó ella, algo decepcionada de la actitud de su compañero, quien miraba hacia el frente, ignorando la hostilidad por parte de sus _molestas niñeras_ —. _Ni siquiera aparenta una mejor actitud estando yo aquí. Se volvió algo automático para Rojo, quizás… Mierda, odio sentir que fue culpa mía, pero sé que no lo es, sino suya. Si él me hubiera hecho caso, acompañándome en la investigación e ir a Malasia, quizás las cosas serían diferentes…_ ».

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, guiando la mirada por el pasillo de mármol cuando una mano escamosa se posó en su hombro desnudo.

-No lo es.

Se limitó a sonreír y llegaron al lugar de los hechos, después de aquella pequeña disputa juguetona entre Kalah y Hellboy, donde otro grupo de agentes los esperaba junto con su padre y el joven Myers; la nueva niñera del grandote como le había contado Clay por el comportamiento que adaptó desde que ella se fue del edificio de la BIDP, pero sin dejar en sí la organización.

Rojo escondió el puro de inmediato y cuando vio a su padre de sorpresa ahí, ya que sabía que ganaría una reprimenda por parte de él al verlo fumar a lo que Kalah no pudo evitar una risa burlona.

-¿Algo gracioso que debamos saber, agente Kalah? —Preguntó su padre y ella no ocultó ni cortó la sonrisa.

-Rojo está fumando, padre.

-Alguien dormirá afuera —comentó él entre dientes y fulminándola con esa mirada amarilla intensa por delatarlo.

Tiró la evidencia lejos, pero uno de los tantos hombres trajeados lo levantó para tirarlo en su respectivo lugar. El doctor Bruttenholm se limitó a suspirar. No había tiempo para bromas, dijo con la mirada y esta vez tanto a Kalah como a Rojo. Ella entendió de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas al bajar un poco la cabeza. Era el momento de la seriedad, pero sabía que ellos podrían contra lo que sea que haya causado aquel desastre.

Azul lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando se acercó a la puerta donde había sucedido los hechos mientras ignoraba a los demás, moviendo su mano viscosas sin despegarla de la puerta, intentado descubrir el origen de la criatura que había creado todo este desastre. Miró a todos, aunque solo se dirigía a Rojo y Kalah junto con el doctor, los dos demonios terminaban de preparar sus cosas, aunque Rojo presumía las balas que había creado a su niñera Myers. " _Además de rebelde, fanfarrón_ ", soltó ella con una sonrisa ancha y Hellboy dirigió los ojos a los suyos, sin que nadie lo viera le regresó la sonrisa tras guiñarle el ojo.

-Detrás de esta puerta hay una criatura antigua, maligna… y sumamente hambrienta.

-Bien, vayamos a decir hola —sentencio Rojo después de terminar de cargar el buen Samaritano.

Ambos caminaron al interior de la recamara, mientras el hombre pez se dirigía a su set privado de libros antiguos para investigar de la criatura.

-¿Los van a dejar ir solos? —Preguntó Myers, algo inquieto y Kalah volteó, logrando que el muchacho retrocediera un par de pasos, algo temeroso bajo su mirada.

-Nos gusta trabajar solos, niño —le mencionó con algo de hostilidad, dejando la risa y la chica agradable atrás. Cuando se trataba del trabajo, ella era totalmente diferente, una verdadera agente de la BIDP—. Te sugeriría mantenerte al margen.

Y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

La sala permanecía en silencio al igual que Hellboy y Kalah, mirando entre los espacios de los pilares que sostenían la segunda planta, por si encontraban al ser que había matado a los guardias de seguridad del museo. En el centro fue que encontraron los restos de aquellos hombres. Ella tuvo que evitar vomitar ante el hedor que soltaban los cadáveres mutilados, llevando la manga de su chaqueta a la nariz, mientras Rojo tomaba uno de los zapatos, inspeccionándolo.

-Esto no me gusta nada —mencionó cuándo escucharon por encima de ellos el sonido de huesos quebrándose.

Kalah le preguntó qué era cuando alzó la mirada junto con él. Una figura deforme en la misma manera en que se colocaba un feto, se resguardaba de la luz, mientras mantenía el cuerpo, aun completo, de uno de los guardias; devorando el interior a la vez que derraba una extraña sustancia viscosa y gelatinosa del hocico, la misma que se encontraba en la bota y lo que quedaba de los demás.

-¡Hey! ¿No te había matado ya? —Le gritó a la criatura.

-Rojo, ¿qué rayos es…?

Aquella extraña cosa había soltado el cuerpo del hombre sin vida, dejando ver el interior del mismo a la vez que recuperaba su forma original y se desenganchaba de una especie de garra que formaba uno de sus fuertes dedos, cayendo de tal forma que les daba la espalda, mostrándoles una extraña simbología que ella no lograba descifrar. Se colocaba en la misma posición que un gorila de espalda plateada, pero mucho más monstruoso y el doble de su tamaño; detrás de su cabeza crecía una especie de miles de colas de serpientes de ese color verde muerto o pálido, recordándole un poco a la mujer medusa, pero sin el don de convertir a las personas en piedra, para suerte de ellos. A ella no se le pudo evitar congelar la piel cuando les dio la cara por fin, recordándose las palabras de Rojo cuando estaban en el área médica. Pero más que un perro, le parecía ver las facciones y rasgos físicos de un león —aunque la cabeza tenía algo de la iguana, mencionando que poseía cuatro pares de ojos a los lados, más los primeros eran más pequeños que los traseros— en la criatura, combinada con los otros animales que había mencionado; pero quitando al pulpo y a la araña. De sus fauces crecían dos pares de colmillos, tanto superiores como inferiores, dándole una oportunidad de matar y desgarrar la carne de sus víctimas con mayor facilidad.

Los miraba neutral, pero sabía que se trataba de una treta a lo que ambos sacaron sus armas al aire, haciendo que ella recuperara el calor del cuerpo.

-Mira, apestoso —habló Rojo y señalándolo con la pistola—. No soy buen tirador, pero mi compañera es la mejor de todos los agentes, así que te sugeriría terminar esto de manera pacífica y—

El _león-iguana_ se largó por los pilares y no esperaron ni un segundo para abrir fuego. Pero sí, Kalah era mejor tiradora que Hellboy, aunque esta vez no lo mencionó al estar concentrada en los disparos y la nuca de la criatura. Le dio en la superficie del lomo, casi perforándolo por completo y su piel marchita comenzó a secretar una especie de líquido de color verde fosforescente. Enfureciendo a la horrible criatura como era de esperarse, y quien con un gruñido salvaje, saltó hacia la mujer-demonio mientras abría sus enormes y feroces fauces para devorar su cuello, pero Rojo la hizo a un lado, recibiendo todo el peso de esa cosa.

El buen Samaritano había escapado de sus manos cuando fue embestido y ocupó las mismas para evitar que se cenara su rostro.

-Deben escuchar esto —habló Abe por el comunicador tras sacar uno de los libros y colocar el canal para que ambos escucharan, buscando la imagen del _león-iguana_ que venía junto con la información de ella, e ignorando lo que pasaba en el interior—. El nombre de la criatura es Samael…

-¡Azul dudo que eso sirva en estos momentos!

Kalah ignoró sin querer lo que él respondió al correr por el arma de su compañero, puesto que había más probabilidad de matarlo con las balas que cargaba en el Samaritano que con balas comunes que había cargado en el Matriarca. Pero Samael había extendió su lengua hacia ella en cuanto vio sus intenciones. En la punta se dividía en cuatro partes, mismos que eran dueños de unos enormes dientes que servían para aferrarse a la piel de sus víctimas e intentó a hacer lo mismo con ella. La extremidad se enroscó en torno a su pierna, tirándola al suelo y alejándola de la pistola de Rojo, mientras retrocedía sin dejar moverse a su compañero; Kalah disparó a la extremidad como respuesta. A pesar de que fue resistente, logró aflojar el agarre que sometía a su tobillo. Tomó vuelo y se levantó de un salto sin quitarle la mirada al arma, cuando escuchó como esa cosa se colocaba a centímetros detrás de ella tras saltar con esas agiles piernas, después de someter a golpes a Hellboy hasta arrojarlo directo a la puerta de metal por donde habían entrado ellos dos, creando un pequeño agujero sin perforar el material.

Seguramente, aquello llamó la atención de los agentes, que así fue y todos se dispersaron para entrar a esa sección del museo.

Ella apuntó directo a la cabeza en cuanto lo tuvo de frente, sin embargo el disparo fue interrumpido por el fuerte brazo de la bestia, doblándoselo lentamente a lo que Kalah comenzó a gruñir de dolor ante el daño que le infringía en éste. Golpeó la cabeza de Samael con el brazo de piedra para que liberara su brazo antes de que se lo quebrara en varios pedazos. La criatura la atrajo hacia sí después del quinto golpe, mirándola con esos cuatro ojos de pescado, mientras ella evitaba las ganas de respirar ante el olor tan nauseabundo que salía de su boca y aprovechó el momento en que la abría para meterle un fuerte golpe, logrando desorientarlo y quizás hasta romperle la misma cuando la lengua del _león-iguana_ volvió a desplazarse, más en esta ocasión alrededor del cuello de Kalah, cortándole la respiración casi de golpe. Pero eso no la frenó: con la mano de piedra tomo el otro brazo de Samael, aguantando un poco la respiración, y lo levantó del suelo tras comenzar a hacer girar sus cuerpos, provocando que se golpeara contra algunos pilares de la recamara sin llegar a destruirlos, evitando que les cayera encima la segunda planta del museo.

De pronto, los cuatro colmillos de la lengua se inyectaron en su espalda, colocando el portador de los huevecillos, como lo había hecho con Rojo cuando intentó deshacerse de él en el zoológico. Kalah aulló de dolor soltando los brazos, llevando las manos a la lengua e intentando romperla de algún modo, pero era resistente y difícil de agarrar.

La criatura recibió unos cuantos disparos en la espalda por parte de Hellboy tras recuperar su pistola y él también. Pero Samael respondió arrojando a su compañera por uno de los ventanales.

-¡Kalah! —Gritó, corriendo hacia la ventana tras ver que Samael había muerto después de haberle disparado todas las balas del Samaritano sin fallar. Pero estaba muy oscuro para ver en dónde había caído—. ¡Kalah!

-Estoy bien —respondió con la voz ajetreada bajo las sombras y desde el comunicador, después de arrancarse al portador de los huevos de esa cosa y aplastarla hasta hacerlo reventar—. Menuda mierda…

-Oigan —habló Abe nuevamente—, pienso que esto sería muy importante de escuchar.

-No creo que sea necesario —mencionó Hellboy desinteresado, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura.

-No. Sí lo es —insistió y comenzó a leer—: Samael, un perro-demonio portador de destrucción y catástrofe en el mundo del hombre; arcángel de la traición, guardián de la resurrección, rey de las sombras…

-¿…Sabes? —Suspiró Hellboy—. Lo que has dicho no me ha gustado.

-¿Qué? —Azul respondió algo sarcástico, deslizando el dedo por el pequeño renglón de antes—. ¿Guardián de la resurrección?

-Sip. —Sentencio Kalah al tomar nota de lo que había leído Azul—. Rojo, mueve tu enorme trasero y mata esa cosa.

-No puedes matarlo —anunció Abe—. O al menos no dice cómo.

-Esto es más que perfecto.

El sonido de otra ventana rompiéndose se hizo sonar a la izquierda de Kalah, dejando ver como dos figuras caían por los aires hasta el contenedor de basura, aunque antes de llegar a su destino una soltó a la otra. Ella corrió para auxiliar a su compañero, mientras Samael se acomodaba las extremidades que se mantenían al revés, cosa que le provocaba repulsión por el sonido que reproducían sus huesos.

Éste volteó a verlos y soltó un rugido enfurecido.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de matar a este infeliz —le dijo a Rojo, quien furioso tiró a matar a esa cosa con una segunda pistola hasta acabarse las doce balas. Samael esquivó los disparos y sólo tres le dieron en la pierna, justo cuando retrocedía la cabeza y Kalah sabía que haría—. ¡Toma ese contenedor! —Le ordenó rápido cuando sacaba una especie de machete afilado.

Así hizo Rojo a lo que la lengua de Samael se quedó atrapada en el interior tras expulsarla de sus fauces y él apretara el contenedor en el momento indicado. Con la mano de piedra, su compañera cortó por fin la lengua de esa cosa, a su vez la tomó para evitar que aquella bestia la retirara, misma que comenzó a retorcerse en su sitio por el dolor, apreciando como la lengua se la desmembraba con todas sus fuerzas del cuerpo.

Y tras deshacerse de la lengua de Samael, Kalah sacó una pequeña bola de acero, la cual poseía una especie de ranura en la parte de arriba junto a un botón.

-¡Sammy! —Gritó, corriendo hacia él como el perro-demonio hacia ella, abriendo sus fauces para arrancarle la piel, derramando sangre fosforescente de su hocico.

Ella tomó ventaja del momento para oprimir el botón y arrojarlo en el interior de Samael. Tomó a Hellboy del brazo, ignorando el dolor persistente de su nuca y se alejaron de la criatura, quien seguía persiguiéndolos hasta que estalló en miles de pedazos, justo antes de que pudiera flexionar las piernas para saltar y caer encima de ellos.

Poco después, dos agentes —Myers y Margo—, aparecieron atraídos por el sonidos de la explosión cuando intentaban entrar por otro lado a la habitación sin recibir una respuesta por parte de Rojo 1 y Rojo 2.

Tirados en el suelo, estaban Hellboy y Kalah, respirando irregularmente y a la vez dándose un pequeño descanso. Aunque él se le quedo viendo tras abrir los ojos, mientras ella mantenía fija la mirada en donde había quedado la criatura, sintiendo una emocionante sensación de adrenalina que la llenó por dentro al recordarle los viejos tiempo. Hasta que sintió los ojos de Rojo clavados en su rostro; giro la mirada, sonrió y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero le siguió el beso de inmediato. Ignoraron a los dos hombres que había en frente de ellos.

Margo miró a otro lado, mientras una incomodidad reinaba en el cuerpo de Myers hasta que dejaron de besarse.

Hellboy y Kalah comenzaron a reírse tras levantarse del suelo terroso y mirando a los agentes con un poco de aire de superioridad, como dos jóvenes adolescentes que habían hecho la mejor broma de Halloween, o de su vida escolar.

-Lo ven —habló Hellboy alzando un poco las manos—. Ni siquiera los necesitábamos…

Cuando de la nada Kalah cayó de vuelta al piso, observando a un hombre con vestimenta parecida a la de un padre, y que se encontraba detrás de ellos, sonriéndole.

« _Pronto estarán en casa, hija_ ».


	4. Chapter 4

**EN LA AUSENCIA DE LA LUZ, LA OSCURIDAD PREVALECE**

Desde que había tenido esa pesadilla, con ese infierno de mundo que habían creado Hellboy y ella, posiblemente con ayuda de esa voz que tanto la atormentada, Kalah no había salido de la recamara de huéspedes durante casi cuatro días seguidos. Pero después, los días se convirtieron en una semana, y luego en un mes completo. No quería hablar con nadie. No comía ni contestaba el llamado de la puerta, tanto de Hellboy como del profesor Trevor, o como del agente Margo que se encargaba a veces de ella, antes de convertirse en su niñera oficial. Mucho menos quería dormir, no después de eso, así que trataba de mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible con cualquier método, puesto que al quedarse dormida, ese oscuro mundo regresaba a su cabeza… y esa voz volvía a llamarla entre las sombras. Estaba muy asustada como para contar o decir algo a cualquiera, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Pero no pasó por alto anotar todo a detalle en su diario de misiones. Quería mostrárselo al profesor y saber si él tenía algo de conocimiento tanto de la voz que le hablaba o de esos dioses del caos que controlaban el nuevo mundo de los humanos. Necesitaba las respuestas que le explicaran lo que llegase a significar aquel sueño.

La puerta de su dormitorio sonó con un peculiar toque, que solo ella y otra persona conocían muy bien gracias a los tantos libros que Abe solía leer por día junto con Kalah. Era clave morse: _¿Puedo pasar?_ , había representado los toques, y por ende sabía de quién se trataba. Bajó de la cama, agarró aire como también control de sus emociones y colocó el código de acceso para dejar entrar a su padre.

-Me tienes preocupado, Kalah. —Habló el profesor Bruttenholm después que ella cerrara de nuevo la puerta de su habitación y se sentaron en el sofá que había debajo de una pintura vieja sobre la época victoriana que había encontrado en una de sus visitas a Europa por cuestiones de _trabajo_ —. Ha pasado ya casi un mes y no has salido de estas cuatro paredes. No comes ni bebes nada… y te veo muy asustada y ansiosa desde el primer día que te encerraste aquí.

Realmente a todos mantenía preocupados. Hellboy pensó que estaba realmente furiosa con él los primeros días, pero al pasar el tiempo su inquietud fue creciendo junto a la del profesor, sobre todo al no estar al tanto de sus motivos.

-Tuve una pesadilla —respondió al cabo de un rato y en voz baja, posando el mentón contra las rodillas.

Sonaba un poco avergonzada, puesto que ya habían pasado alrededor de sesenta años pero ella tenía la apariencia de una joven adulta de veintitantos, y seguía sintiéndose un poco infantil a pesar de su gran madurez.

-Pienso que es más que eso, hija, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte —le aseguró, colocando la mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué fue lo que hubo en ese sueño tuyo para llevarte a hacer esto?

La joven-demonio le contó el sueño a todo lujo de detalle, sin dejar escapar nada, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba los dibujos que pudo trazar en la libreta en cuanto despertó y tomó el valor de anotarlo todo. Su padre la escuchaba con suma atención, contemplando los dibujos, los cuales lo llevaron a alertarse un poco, mientras un nombre se le vino a la mente como de forma automática, atormentando su alma.

 _Grigori Efimovich Rasputín_.

Había sido un místico ruso de la época zarista, que en 1944 había muerto a mano de sus semejantes tras intentar resucitar a los Sietes Dioses del Caos para "ayudar" a Hitler a ganar la segunda guerra mundial, y así apoderarse de toda la Tierra. Además, Rasputín había sido el causante de la llegada de Hellboy a la Tierra y muy probablemente también la de Kalah, pero ella terminó por huir de ahí sin resultar herida, encontrándose con el profesor Bruttenholm trece años después.

Aquel hombre, de alguna manera la estaba llamando por medio de ese sueño, tras repetirse durante las noches, que sin remedio dormía al ser presa de un cansancio absoluto. Incluso, en la misma habitación, creyó haberlo visto en las esquinas, entre las sombras. Le decía que el momento de su reinado cada vez estaba más cerca. Su señor —su verdadero padre, su verdadero creador— los llamaba a ambos para por fin ser liberados de un mundo que no se les fue regalado para servir, sino para gobernar. Ella se sentía aterrada, encerrándose en el closet con una lámpara, pero el hombre seguía hablándole del otro lado de la puerta metálica, pero en una lengua extraña. Trevor desconocía si hacía lo mismo con Hellboy, temiendo por las vidas de sus hijos.

Y cuando terminó ella de contarle la pesadilla, miró a su padre.

-Profesor, toda esta gente desconoce tantos seres que han habitado la Tierra antes que ellos —murmuró solemnemente y deslizó la mirada por la habitación cubierta de velas y cruces bendecidas, evitando la llegada de aquel profano y maldito hombre—. Viven con los ojos vendados el resto de sus vidas, pero quienes logran quitarse esa venda, se vuelven unas personas muy sabias… o unos monstruos, un peligro para la humanidad al ser presos de su egoísmo.

-Hasta el más sabio hombre o mujer, puede ser víctima del mal que reside en su inteligencia o conocimiento. Nunca olvides eso. El mal se manifiesta en cada uno de nosotros por diferentes medios, no solo en el método que todos conocemos, el mal crea a las malas personas basándose en sus más profundas debilidades.

-Estoy consciente de ello… como también de lo que soy; de lo que Hellboy y yo somos. No soy un humano —señaló, mirando sus brazos de piel rojiza y la mano de piedra, del casi mismo tamaño que su cuerpo pero que le era fácil cargar desde bebé; observando los cuernos que no poseían la punta gracias a una caída que había tenido meses atrás por culpa de Rojo—, sino algo más oscuro y peligroso. Algo que jamás debió ver la luz de este mundo. Soy el resultado de esos monstruos.

-Yo sé lo que eres, Kalah —murmuro el profesor, posando las manos sobre sus hombros, en una de ellas sostenía un pequeño rosario de madera—. Eres mi hija.

La habitación era reinada por una sensación fría, más de lo que Kalah estaba acostumbrada; lo segundo que notó fue que se encontraba bocabajo y con el contorno de la cabeza apoyada en un respaldo, el cual poseía un agujero a la medida en que se encontraban sus ojos y su boca. Y la voz de Hellboy calmó su inquietud al desconocer en donde se encontraba, aunque ya se hacía una pequeña idea.

-¿R-Rojo? —Musitó intentando levantarse de la silla, aunque no había pasado nada, sus movimientos habían sido previstos, más sus músculos no respondían del todo; muy apenas podía hablar al tener los labios algo flojos—. ¿Eh…?

-Estás en casa —habló el profesor, tomando su mano a pesar de que ella no logró mover ni un solo dedo, pero al menos podía sentir un poco el tacto de la mano de su padre—. Perdiste mucha sangre en la pelea y te desmayaste después de haber _asesinado_ a Samael. En total encontramos siete huevos regados por todo tu cuerpo —le informó con un ese tono taciturno que destacaba en su persona. Si no continuara drogada se estremecería, pero la anestesia se iba lento de su sistema—. No quisimos arriesgarnos de solo abrir tu piel en la zona de la espalda, pero mucho menos abrirte como si fueras un animal.

-Abraham Sapien se encargó de encontrarlos con ayuda de sus _habilidades_ y así abrir en la zona correcta —finalizó el agente Margo, que los acompañaba junto con Myers, aunque éste permanecía algo alejado, una parte de su cuerpo lentamente podía procesar lo que había pasado aquella madrugada—. Así que para ello tuvimos que anestesiarte. Regresaras a la guarida en unos minutos.

-Rojo… —volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez pudo levantar un poco el brazo.

Su cuerpo le dolía irritantemente en varias zonas, más podía soportarlo en lo que sanaran sus heridas, ya que ella y Hellboy poseían la habilidad de factor de curación inmediata, convirtiéndose esto en una ventaja absoluta cuando recibían fuertes palizas en las misiones. Él se colocó a su lado, suplantando la mano de su padre, quien se retiró al estudio tras tomar su bastón. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y resolver antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos y agradeció conservar aun sus viejos libros de la universidad y sobre del ocultismo. El mayor motivo que lo impulsaba a irse de inmediato: Kalah había hablado, aun estando sedada y en medio de una extracción. « _La destrucción de los humanos llegará_ —decía con una extraña voz seseante, muy diferente a la de ella y soltó una risa macabra— _. Nuestro pastor ha vuelto, viejo inútil… Rasputín, nuestro fiel amo, regresaremos a ti. Lo prometo_ ». Pero al parecer solo él lo había escuchado, o al menos tenía esa impresión, ya que nadie reaccionó a las palabras de ella cuando calló, regresando a la verdadera Kalah: inconsciente por la anestesia.

Pero antes de irse, el profesor miró a Hellboy, aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a sus tres hijos.

-Cuando despierte, hablaremos en la biblioteca. Hay algo que deben saber… Sobre todo tú.

Rojo asintió y se llevó a Kalah a la habitación en cuánto el médico y Abe le dieron la autorización. Depositó el cuerpo de la muchacha, casi drenado de anestesia en la cama donde solía dormir é, aunque ella seguía débil como para levantarse. Trajo unas almohadas extras por la cuestión de que ella dormía con seis para sentirse cómoda y dormir bien; las acomodó casi de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía. Kalah muy apenas se movió cuando él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando al vacío sin sentir el movimiento de los gatos que se enroscaban en sus piernas ni escuchar los nueve televisores encendidos. Desde que regreso a la agencia no entendía casi nada de lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que ellos querían explicarle, echándose de nuevo la culpa de no haber querido escucharla hace meses.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Se preguntó a sí mismo colocando la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Es simple, hijo mío —habló una segunda voz entre las sombras del cuarto.

Hellboy se levantó de golpe en cuanto la escuchó. Guio la mirada por toda la habitación. Estaban solos.

-Tú y ella serán los reyes de este mundo ausente de paz; ausentes de la verdad.

Rasputín dio un paso hacia él, abandonando el cobijo de las sombras que lo protegían de la mundana luz de la habitación. El mismo hombre, antes y después de regresar de entre los muertos, que ha atormentado la vida de Kalah desde hace ocho meses cuando le envió la visión del futuro.

-Esa voz… —soltó Hellboy, intentando averiguar de donde era y por qué le resultaba tan familiar—. La he escuchado antes.

-Hijo, yo te vi llegar al mundo de los vivos y sé sus verdaderos…

-¡¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?!

-Han querido vendar sus ojos con blasfemias imperdonables —respondió sin tener relación con su pregunta, cosa que irritó a Rojo—. Pero pronto liberare el cuerpo y alma de Kalah de sus ataduras…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba al lado de la camioneta que hacía la función de cama y donde Rojo y Kalah dormían juntos. Rasputín mantuvo los ojos en la mujer, acarició su mejilla con aire paternal, dejando una pequeña marca de la huella de su piel en la de ella. Después le sonrió a Hellboy, que no entendía la rapidez de ese tipo.

-Y cuando por fin corte los sucios harapos que evitan la verdad para su espíritu y logre comprender su papel en esta vida —levantó la mano hacia él—, seguirás tú.

-No lo creo —amenazó al sacar el arma de su estuche de cuero pero aquel desconocido había desaparecido de la nada. Buscó de un lado al otro, por toda la habitación, pero ya no estaba ahí—. ¿Quién carajos…?

Los gritos de Kalah si hicieron sonar por toda la guarida, helando la sangre de Rojo, quien corrió hacia la cama para auxiliarla. Kalah se mostraba con el brazo de piedra extendido por el ancho de la cama y movía el cuerpo como si estuviera entumido gracias a unas cuerdas invisibles que lo sujetaban con mucha fuerza para evitar que se soltara. Comenzó a mover parte del hombro derecho que daba el aspecto de estar sometido alguna especie de tortura, más no había nada en él. Sus ojos estaban sellados, pero Hellboy podía ver como los mismos se movían debajo de los parpados de un lado para el otro, alterados y asustados; mientras sus labios no cesaban de gritar alaridos incomprensibles para sus oído, alarmándolo, por no decir que lo estaba asustando. Intentó despertarla. La había tomado por los hombros y comenzó a agitarla, pero parecía estar en trance, ya que los movimientos eran muy bruscos como para despertarla, sin embargo no lo hacía. Fue entonces que su padre, en compañía de Abe y el agente encargado de Kalah, Margo, entraron a la habitación por un aviso del hombre tras recibir una señal de apoyo por parte del localizador de Kalah al Hellboy encontrarse con su cinturón en una de las orillas de la camioneta.

En cuanto apreció parte de la escena se encaminó hacia ellos lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas, pidiéndole a su hijo que la acercara a él.

-No responde, padre —le señaló preocupado, dando otra sacudida, pero el profesor respondió acercándose al oído del Kalah—. ¿Padre?

Trevor lo ignoró. Hablaba sobre el oído de la muchacha a lo que los gritos, de una manera extraña, dejaron de escucharse como también el hecho de parecer estar siendo torturada por todo el brazo y el hombro. Sin embargo, el movimiento de sus ojos bajo los parpados y su respiración continuaban alterados.

 _-Kalah_ —susurro su padre al tomar una de sus manos— _. No eres el monstruo que crees que eres. Quizás tampoco seas un humano, pero eso no importa. Tú eres mi hija. Eres Kalah, una protección de este mundo y el otro, es lo único que importa. Tú jamás serás la creación de ese monstruo._

Los ojos de Kalah se abrieron de golpe cuando su padre terminó de hablar, quien poco después decidió marcharse, sembrando con la semilla de la duda en la consciencia de su hijo Hellboy. Abe ya conocía las intenciones del viejo hombre tras leer su alma. La visión de Kalah se mostraba borrosa, como si intentara ver a través de la niebla y solo lograba distinguir unas cuantas siluetas delante de ella. Volvió a cerrarlos y abrirlos, y parecía funcionar; parpadeó un par de veces más hasta que logro ver sus hermanos adoptivos con toda claridad. Se irguió con ayuda de Rojo, los miró con cierto aire de confusión. No entendía que hacían todos ahí —el agente Margo continuaba con ellos por seguridad de ella—, mirándola en un estado de preocupación e inquietud. Dudaba que se tratara sobre las pequeñas cirugías que le habían hecho horas atrás, a menos que una criatura como Samael hubiese salido de su cuerpo mientras seguía inconsciente, pensando que habían sacado todos los huevecillos. Pero era una estupidez, de lo contrario estaría muerta.

-¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó, pero su voz sonó ronca como si hubiera estado gritando por mucho tiempo. Llevó la mano normal a la garganta, carraspeándola un poco y con la otra señaló la salida del cuarto—. Margo, podrías táreme un vaso de agua, por favor.

El hombre trajeado se limitó a irse sin decir una palabra, cumpliendo la orden de la mujer. Y antes que Rojo abriera su enorme boca roja contándole lo que le había pasado y porque era que no recordaba nada, Abe tomo la palabra en la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Al parecer nos has asustado por nada, Rojo —le echó encara Azul con un aire de molestia en su voz a lo que Hellboy frunció el ceño, queriendo protestar—. Él nos llamó diciendo que te había visto colgada del techo…

-¿…dándome vueltas la cabeza y evitando cualquier cruz del cuarto? —Preguntó ella con una pequeña risa, recostándose de nuevo.

La misma broma que le había hecho cuando se conocieron y que quizás de ahí se derivó un pequeño odio de Hellboy hacia Kalah ante aquella broma de mal gusto que le había jugado después de una película de terror que habían pedido ver desde hace tiempo.

Era divertido que intentaran aligerar la tensión de lo que estaba a punto de desatarse, si es que no lograban matar a Rasputín y evitar el fin del mundo.

-Bien, supongo que debo hacer unas cosas antes de partir —les preguntó al tomar el vaso de agua y beber de golpe, regresándoselo al agente—. Gracias, Margo. Te llamare si te necesitó —éste asintió y se fue del cuarto.

Tomó vuelo y salió de la cama con un salto, estirando los huesos con delicia después de dormir un poco al pasar el efecto de la medicina. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y cambiar la ropa que ya no le servía.

Hellboy miró a su hermano.

-No debemos preocuparla más de lo que ya está, Rojo —le reveló parte de lo que el profesor quería hablar tanto con él como con Kalah, pero Hellboy parecía no entender nada.

-Explícate, Azul.

-¿Alguna vez en tu hueca cabeza —Rojo lo fulminó con la mirada por el insulto— te has preguntado por qué Kalah se encerró de un día para otro durante un mes?

-Intentó explicarme —respondió con un ligero suspiro de arrepentimiento dejando colgadas las manos en los costados de las piernas—, pero en su lugar actué como un verdadero imbécil.

-En unas islas de Escocia, en 1944 —irrumpió su padre en la habitación por segunda vez, aunque esta vez con un libro sujetó en una mano—, ayudado por el ejército alemán y un grupo de científicos, el místico ruso Grigori Rasputín, construyó una máquina para usarse como portal entre distintas dimensiones. Quiso usarlo para traer la destrucción, despertando a los Ogdru Jahad. Entidades monstruosas que habían sido encarceladas al principio de los tiempos y que permanecen dormidas desde tiempos inmemorables.

»Las habilidades mágicas de Rasputín no podían sostener el poder que el portal exigía para permanecer abierto y liberar a esas criaturas, por lo que creo la máquina para amplificar y reforzar sus habilidades. Como su tiempo para abrir el portal se acercaba, él le hizo entrega de un libro de lo oculto y hechicería a su sirviente Ilsa von Raupstein, un miembro del ejército alemán, a quien alargó su vida junto con el deseo para servirlo únicamente. En caso de que ocurriese alguna tragedia y perdiera la vida, ella encontraría la forma para revivirlo fácilmente.

»Que así fue, las fuerzas americanas irrumpieran el lugar, dañando el dispositivo con una granada. Así que con la máquina dañada, la vida de Rasputín fue arrastrada a través del portal y él desapareció a través del otro lado, a lo que aparentemente murió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kalah? —Preguntó Rojo al forzarse en prestar atención en la historia de ese tal Rasputín tras parecerle sumamente aburrida.

Para cuando Azul iba a responder, Kalah salió del cuarto de baño. Vestía una playera de tirantes de estampado negro militar y que tenía el logo de la BIDP grabada en la parte del pecho, junto a un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color con unos rasguños en las rodillas, dándole un aspecto rudo y rebelde. Su melena azabache, a pesar de no llegarle ni a los hombros, goteaba de vez en cuando sobre la toalla verde olivo que tenía alrededor de la nuca.

-Padre —saludó al profesor buscando sus botines favoritos debajo de la cama de Hellboy—. Margo me contó parte de la misión por el comunicador, mientras me cambiaba.

-Saldrán en dos horas —le confirmó el profesor—. Abraham, Hellboy vayan a la biblioteca. Debemos hablar.

Kalah no dijo ni una sola palabra inquisitiva cuando los vio marcharse. Ya sabía de lo que iban hablar, así que se desparramó sobre la silla de cuero naranja que estaba en frente de los televisores, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a la camada de gatitos que comenzaron a hacerle compañía.

« _Solo quiero que esto acabe pronto y que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad_ », pensó mientras cambiaba de canal y encendió el comunicador.

-¿Margo?

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No, pero tráeme dos platos de waffles con mantequilla, otros dos con nieve de café y chocolate y otros dos con t-bone junto a tres galones de soda.

-¿Y de plato fuerte que sería?

-Muy gracioso —soltó con una sonrisa y cortó la comunicación.

Rojo y Abe se abrieron paso en la enorme biblioteca, reinada por los colores cálidos, añadiendo un dorado brillante que regalaban las puertas junto a otros accesorios del lugar; y donde Azul _dormía_ o _descansaba_ en su estaque. El profesor Trevor los acompañó poco después de hablar con el irritante agente Manning, a quien la prensa acudía cuando algo paranormal sucedía en las calles de Nueva York. Aunque no se quejaba de ser tan popular, le encantaba.

-Kalah fue víctima de una visión por ese hombre —reanudó la conversación tras tomar asiento—. Mostrándole un mundo marchito y muerto. Donde solo el mal era su amo, como ustedes también.

-¿Qué quiere decir, padre?

-Ella y tú son una especie de llave… Una llave para abrir el portal, que hace sesenta años Rasputín, en conjunción con Hitler, intentó abrir.

Hellboy despegó la mirada de los mapas al escuchar dicha información, encontrándose con la mirada de su padre.

-¿Creías que esa mano de piedra era solamente de adorno? —Se burló con una media y cansada sonrisa—. Lo que está intentando es convencerlos para abrir el portal. Quizás lo haya intentado alguna vez contigo, pero fue inútil. Así que se decidió con Kalah al ser un poco débil de carácter espiritual.

-Por comportarse como un rebelde idiota… —soltó Abe junto a una especie de risa socarrona.

-Azul puede que te aprecie como hermano, pero eso no evita el hecho de darte una paliza.

-Pero no lo haces por temor a que te golpee —intervino Kalah, entrando a la biblioteca y todos la miraron. Llevaba un trozo de carne en la boca, masticándola con delicia a pasar de haber comido mucho—. El caso es el siguiente: Rasputín aparecía en mis sueños y me hablaba siempre de algo sobre ser resucitado, así que comencé una investigación con ayuda de padre para saber que significaba todo esto. Y por eso en algunas misiones ya no iba… hasta que me fui de aquí para continuar investigando, aun con ayuda de Abe y papá por medio de los comunicadores. Y las pistas que dejaban entre ver me llevaron a un paso de Moldavia. Ahí iban a resucitar a Rasputín.

»Pero había sido demasiado tarde —gruño molesta, mientras apretaba los puños—. Él logró ser revivido. Y lo que dijo el profesor es verdad, por su propia boca me dijo lo mismo cuando fingí estar de acuerdo en ayudarlo con su plan, hasta que descubrieron a los agentes que habían estado abriendo la cripta por una señal mía. No quise arriesgarme a perder a los muchachos, así que ordene retirada… Entonces regrese. Debemos detenerlos, profesor, matar a Rasputín y así evitar que abra de nuevo el portal.

-No será fácil —él confesó bajo un aire pensativo, leyendo las notas que había en el escritorio—. Ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentran en estos momentos, ya que perdimos las pistas cuando Abe los sintió en el museo. Quizás el subterráneo tenga las respuestas que necesitamos.

-¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! —Exclamó ella al levantarse con entusiasmo y energía, a pesar de la paliza que había recibido hace dos días. Después de tantas tragedias, sentía que los viejos tiempos volvían a invadir su cuerpo—. Vámonos ya.

El profesor se levantó de su silla con cansancio.

-Un grupo de agentes los acompañaran. Encuentren el nido y destrúyanlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN**

La luz artificial del metro era apenas visible en aquel pequeño laberinto de alcantarillas y construcciones sin terminar. Habían dado con el lugar por uno de los corredores secretos del subterráneo que tenían conectados al edificio de la agencia. Pero aun así, un transporte los siguió con el equipo adecuado en caso de encontrar algo, que así esperaban. Aquella zona tenía el aspecto de haber sido construido junto con el subterráneo como una especie de refugio, aunque lucía modificado anteriormente: no menos de unas cuantas semanas, delatando al sujeto que quería esconderse de algo, o de alguien. Poco después de haber ingresado, los agentes que acompañaron a Kalah, Hellboy y a Abe, habían descubierto un pasadizo oculto gracias a su compañero de piel azul, sin embargo estaba sellado casi en su totalidad por los peldaños de concreto.

Pero para cuando estuvieron a punto de regresar por más hombres, entre Hellboy y Kalah tiraron la pared con ayuda de sus puños de piedra; sin tomar en cuenta que alertarían a quien sea que se escondiese en aquellas ruinas. Ella pasó primero después de encender una linterna y Rojo miró a los agentes.

-¿Vienen o no, señoritas?

La primero habitación se dividía en tres caminos más o menos largos, pero el que llamó la atención de Kalah, también conocida como Rojo 2 durante las misiones, fue la del lado derecho. Una luz tenue destellaba en su interior, como la que inútilmente intentaba iluminar el principio, pero aun así era visible para sus ojos amarillos. Ya con arma en mano, se encamino por el mismo, teniendo al equipo de investigación pisándole los talones. La luz artificial se intensificó a medida que se acercaban la final del pasillo y terminaron en un cuarto lleno de escombros que servían para dividirlo en sectores pequeños en forma de media luna, pero solo uno de ellos y que era dueño de la luz amarillenta, conducía a una coladera grande.

-Es hora de actuar, hermano Azul —le avisó, sacando luces infrarrojas para iluminar el interior del pozo, mientras Abe se preparaba para entrar a su interior al quitarse el equipo que usaba para respirar fuera del agua—. Encuentra el nido y destrúyelo.

-Díganme, ¿por qué sigo haciendo esto? —Les preguntó a sus hermanos.

-Huevos podridos y la seguridad de la Agencia.

-Ah.

-Ten —Hellboy le hizo entrega de una especie de pulsera con una reliquia colgándole. Un protector espiritual, similar como los que ella había hecho para todos los agentes de pequeña tras poner en prácticas sus habilidades—. Esto te protegerá el pellejo.

-Gracias.

Y sin más se metió al agua en busca de un posible enjambre con las reencarnaciones de Samael. Kalah guio la mirada a los dos agentes que los habían acompañado además de Margo y Clay.

-Quédense investigando cerca de la zona, en caso que Abe necesite de su apoyo. Nosotros iremos a explorar.

-Clay, Margo, se quedan —ordenó Rojo tras salir del cuarto.

-Clay, Margo, vendrán con nosotros —contradijo Kalah adelantándole el paso sin dirigirle una sola mirada a su compañero, notando pequeños caminos que se abrían paso entre los escombros—. Iremos en dos grupos, señores: Clay con Hellboy, Margo conmigo. No hay discusión —finalizó al ver que Rojo iba a protestar—. Mantengan un mínimo de comunicación: solo háganlo en el caso de encontrar pistas sobre Ilsa o Kroenen. O si necesitan apoyo.

Así que se separaron: Rojo y el agente Clay por la derecha, mientras Kalah y Margo por el lado izquierdo. La mayoría de los sectores que no tenían luz ni tampoco un camino concreto. Kalah revisó un extraño camino de porcelanito que llevaba a un arco ojival, pero no había nada interesante más que rocas y humedad. Dejó escapar un suspiro irritado por la gran pérdida de tiempo, guardando en su estuche al Matriarca y llevo la mano al comunicador.

-Este lado esta sellado y vacío —informó—. Les haremos compañía.

-Perfecto… —soltó Hellboy, que pudo imaginarlo sonriendo.

-No te emociones, Rojo… _Quizás más tarde_ —le dijo, aunque únicamente a él tras presionar un botón del localizador.

Margo y ella regresaron, revisando la alcantarilla donde nadaba Abe en busca del nido, más todo parecía estar en orden, ni los agentes reportaban anomalías o rastros de los discípulos de Rasputín. " _¿Dónde diablos estarán?_ ", murmuró en voz sumamente baja cuando se escuchó la voz de Clay por el comunicador.

-¡Rojo está en movimiento! ¡Lo estoy siguiendo!

Pero al mismo tiempo el sonido de aguas agitándose sonó detrás de sus espaldas junto con la respiración ajetreada de Azul, como si hubiese huido de algo. Kalah decidió rápido mirando al agente que se encontraba a su lado con la pistola en mano también, ambos repararon en la señal de apoyo de Abe como también en los gritos de los hombres a cargo de él.

-Ve con ellos—le ordenó a Margo al darle la espalda, regresando al punto de origen—. Yo iré a apoyarlos.

-Entendido.

Separaron sus caminos y en menos de cinco segundos llegó al alcantarillado, encontrándose con dos grandes sorpresitas. Dos reapariciones de Samael, devorando a los agentes que habían intentado ayudar a Abe tras recibir también la señal de auxilio, pero que murieron en el intento. No lograba ver a Azul, a lo que por un momento su mente supuso lo peor, pero no quiso creerlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Hey! —Gritó para llamar su atención.

Desenfundo dos armas especiales, apuntando en la zona de la cabeza a ambas criaturas cuando voltearon. Disparó moviéndose a una corta cúpula semicircular que había a su lado, evitando ensuciarse con la sangre y miembros de esas cosas al dispararles una pequeña bomba en forma de bala que había estado perfeccionando desde antes de conocerlos, usándolos como conejillos de India.

-Azul —lo llamo al volver al sumidero—. ¡Hermano Azul!

-A-Aquí… —lo escuchó decir muy débil por un pasillo lateral, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo mientras derramaba sangre azul rey del pecho y de la espalda, donde había recibido los impactos de otro Samael al encontrarlo en frente del nido. Kalah le colocó el aparato para respirar y lo cargó sobre el hombro—. D-Debes… mata…

-No hables, Abe. Sé lo que debo hacer.

De la mochila sacó un cartucho de bombas, colocó el temporizador y lo arrojó al agua para después acelerar el paso, de vuelta al camión de basura.

-Habla Rojo 2. Azul está herido y hay dos agentes muertos —comunicó a sus demás compañeros—. Regresare a la base noroeste y mandare a Abe de vuelta a la agencia. Cambio y fuera.

-¿Y el nido? —Pregunto Hellboy, mismo tiempo que se detonaron los explosivos sin causar algún derrumbe.

-Eliminado.

Kalah encontró el transporte donde se encontraban los agentes restantes, mismos que los esperaban junto con el profesor Bruttenholm en el interior. Al verla cargando a Abraham comenzaron a moverse en su dirección, pero ella no paró hasta llegar a la entrada del camión de basura.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —Le preguntó, sentándose en frente de Abraham para comenzar a curarlo.

-Fue atacado por una de esas cosas. Rojo y los demás siguen allá, así que debo regresar en caso de que alguno se haya salvado…

-¿Qué hicieron con el nido?

-Ha sido eliminado, profesor. Dígale a los chicos que llamen a la agencia y traigan una de las camionetas para llevar a Abe. Debe ser atendido de inmediato.

Después de cambiar algunas cosas y guardar otras en los bolsillos del cinturón, salió del vehículo y regresó al subterráneo a toda velocidad tras no conseguir señal ni respuestas de los demás compañeros al comunicarse por todos los canales del localizador. Aunque tuvo que reducir la velocidad cuando sus pasos entraron en contacto con el agua para así poder escuchar los pasos del resto, mientras apuntaba a las zonas libres en caso de encontrarse —milagrosamente— con otro Samael. Poco después, escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose a su dirección cuando el eco comenzó a sonar en el túnel cada vez más fuerte a lo que hizo lo mismo, preparada para pelear. Se trataba del agente Margo, quien le había causado un susto de muerte como ella a él.

Pero no había tiempo para hablar, tras ver que se encontraba lacerado del costado le revisó la herida, la cual no había sido por parte de ninguna reencarnación de Samael; daba el aspecto de algo mucho más… afilado. Cortó parte de la tela de su chamarra y la amarró alrededor de la herida para que no se desangrara al volver a la base.

-Date prisa —le advirtió sin aliento, apoyando ambas manos en el vendaje—. Yo tuve tiempo para escapar con vida, pero creo haber visto a Clay.

Ella se limitó a asentir, entregándole al agente un arma extra por precaución y se fue corriendo por el pasadizo por el que Margo había llegado, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a Clay ni tampoco para atrapar a Kroenen. Sabía que se trataba de él por los cortes que había hecho en Margo, iguales a los que tenían los guardias del mueso: delgado pero profundo. Aunque para su impresión se encontró con una especie de estudio personal en una de las tantas calderas del subterráneo tras ser atraída por una tipo de música que se había generado en la época de la segunda guerra mundial. Investigó con cuidado y casi sin mover nada en caso de que volviera él o Ilsa, pero no había nada que le revelara la ubicación de Rasputín o algo referente sobre el ritual por hacer para poder abrir el portal de las dos dimensiones. Todo lo que había ahí trataba sobe la guerra mundial, de la cultura nazi y tipos de cirugías, mientras algunas cosas no eran más que basura. Aunque no lo pensó dos veces para llevarse unos mapas que habían en el escritorio, guardándolos en el interior de su chamarra para después revisarlos en la base.

Amenazó al repentino invitado con su querido Matriarca al verlo reflejarse en una de las tantas máscaras de gas que había como refacciones.

-Karl Rupercht Kroenen —soltó ella como si fuera una maldición, rodeando la mesa sin despegar la mirada de los huecos negros donde se encontraban sus ojos—. Hasta aquí llegas… ¿Qué? ¡Vuelve aquí, bastardo! —Soltó cuando en lugar de luchar, Kroenen comenzó a retirarse por donde había venido.

Y así empezó la persecución. Kroenen cortaba alguno de los arcos o medios pilares como si fueran madera, pero ella los pulverizaba con el puño de pierda, evitando herirse tanto la cara como el cuerpo. Habló Rojo de repente, intentado encontrarla. Éste había regresado a las cloacas después de una exhaustiva pelea entre otro Samael que había en el estudio, creando un fuerte revuelo entre los humanos, pero logró salir de ahí en una pieza y evitando las autoridades.

-Ahora estoy ocupada, Rojo —respondió con la respiración irregular y mirando a todos lados. Por un momento había perdido a Kroenen, pero al mismo tiempo había lo había encontrado—. Mierda. ¡¿Rojo lo escuchaste?!

-Ya estoy en camino.

Se echó a correr con toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas como también el agua, escuchando los pasos de Rojo a lo lejos.

Ambos, tirados en el agua: uno con la vida escurriéndosele por las manos y el otro sin ella; estaba Clay y el enmascarado de Rupercht. Hellboy y Kalah habían llegado casi al mismo instante a la escena, pero sin evitar el acontecimiento. Ella levantó el cuerpo de Clay al sentir un pequeño pulso, entregándoselo a Rojo mientras se llevaba el _cadáver_ de Kroenen.

-Aquí Rojo 1 —informó, saliendo de las alcantarillas con su compañera alentando al agente y colocando más pedazos de la chamarra en sus heridas—. Tenemos a un hombre caído… Repito, hombre caído.

-Rojo 2. Requiero a un equipo de agentes para investigar una zona del subterráneo. Estamos en camino.

-Recibido, muchachos.

-Resiste Clay —le dijo Kalah, aunque el hombre no la miraba ni se movía, pero continuaba respirando con dificultad—. Vas a salvarte, amigo.

Dos semanas habían pasado después de la misión.

Kalah caminaba de un lado al otro con un libro de las épocas de Edrin en la mano, procurando tener la mente ocupada y dejar que el cuerpo de investigación —entre ellos, el profesor Trevor— que había solicitado para el estudio que encontró en el subterráneo buscara los respuestas a la ubicación de Rasputín e Ilsa al no encontrarse en Nueva York, más que Kroenen. Lograron poner a Abe en el estanque de recuperación a tiempo cuando llegó la camioneta por él, mientras que Margo se reponía de las heridas que Kroenen le había hecho en el costado, teniendo un pronóstico de dos semanas de reposo y para poder volver a su labor. Pero desgraciadamente Clay no sobrevivió la noche, las heridas habían perforado la mayoría de los órganos, a lo que ya no se pudo hacer nada para salvarlo.

Tanto ella como Hellboy o los demás agentes, lamentaron la pérdida de un gran agente, pero sobre todo compañero-amigo.

-¡Maldita mierda! —Espetó estampando contra el escritorio el libro.

-Recuerdo que ese era y _es_ tu libro favorito —señaló el profesor Bruttenholm tras entrar a la biblioteca y Kalah reparo con un sobresaltó—. Incluso me habías dicho que te diera un golpe con mi bastón si llegabas a decir lo contrario algún día.

-Prefiero eso, profesor —se quejó ella, cediéndole el paso a su padre para que tomaría asiento en el escritorio pero permaneció de pie—. ¿Encontraron algo?

-Nada que ya sepas, querida. Solo falta hacer una pequeña inspección al cuerpo del señor Kroenen.

-Bien. —Se limitó a contestar. Pero al finalizar sus palabras miró la salida de la biblioteca al escucharse un estruendoso ruido—. ¡¿Qué rayos?! Profesor quédese aquí.

Después de sacar una pequeña arma que mantenía escondida en el cinturón, corrió a las afueras de la biblioteca, donde encontró a varios agentes alarmados también por el ruido y señalando la escena que se reproducía en el pasillo central; pero guardó la pistola cuando guio la mirada en la misma dirección que ellos.

Al enfurecerse con Manning y con un tanque de oxígeno, Hellboy había quebrado el vidrio de la habitación donde se encontraba Azul. Persona asustada, que no paró de gritar que lo quería encerrado de inmediato y para siempre, mientras Rojo salía de ahí para asustarlo un poco más. Esto sucedió por el hecho de que lo había ofendido casi a propósito y como si él representara la máxima autoridad del Buró de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal. Aun así, Kalah desaprobó las acciones de Hellboy, regañándolo con la mirada cuando se encontró con la suya, pero él se encogió de hombros no entendiendo porque le enojaba el darle un susto a ese maldito bastardo. Quizás se merecía cosas peores por como los trataba a veces, pero no valía la pena.

Pidió que desalojaran el lugar al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba a Hellboy que volviera a la guarida, cosa que éste hizo a regañadientes ya que ella no lo quiso acompañar. El profesor apareció en el momento en que los sucesos acabaron, pero tan solo suspiro, posando la mano sobre el hombro de Kalah.

-Ya has hecho suficiente por estos días —le dijo, dándole en secreto un par de dulces que ella acepto con mucho gusto y con peculiar brillo en los ojos—. Toma un respiro de este lugar. El agente Myers se hará cargo de ti por esta noche.

-Gracias, padre, es lo que más necesito en estos momentos… Volveremos en un rato, ¿verdad, niño? —Lo miró al soltar una risa limpia, empujándolo amablemente pero parecía todo lo contrario, que por un momento John pensó que caería al suelo de no ser por su buen equilibro—. Solo dame un minuto, iré por unas cosas al cuarto y me cambiaré de ropa… Ah, y no olvides la cena de Rojo.

-S-sí…

Entró a la habitación sin más, no antes de robarle algo de comida Hellboy, aunque él estaba tan hipnotizado con el lápiz y el papel como para darse cuenta que ella había entrado. Tenía todo un desastre de papeles al lado de la cama, que le pareció asombroso comparando con el tiempo que ella se tardó en llegar. Escribía un par de frases, arrancaba la hoja después de leerlo, la hacía bola y la lanzaba a un lado sin despegar la mirada.

Poco después entró Myers con el carrito metálico de comida: carne, salsa de tomate y muchos, muchos nachos.

-Hey, John —le habló sin mirarlo—. Una palabra profunda que reemplace "necesidad".

Kalah evitó que contestara al levantar la mano y le guiño el ojo, colocándose en frente de Rojo, que aún no reparaba en ella.

-Pienso que deberías de escribir —Rojo ocultó la libreta tras escuchar su voz, pero ella reprimió una carcajada para continuar hablando—: "una desenfrenada noche contigo después de meses sin sexo". Quizás funcione.

-¿A-A dónde vas? —Le preguntó en cambio aunque tartamudeaba de forma notoria y al ver que tomaba la chamarra nueva.

-Voy a salir un rato.

-¿Salir? —Repitió sorprendido, levantándose de la cama y sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Vas a ir tú… sola?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-El agente Myers será mi niñera por esta noche.

Y el brillo en la mirada de Rojo se convirtió en un intenso fuego al escuchar eso a lo que le dio la espalda a su compañera de una manera sumamente brusca, no antes de matar con la mirada a John, que terminaba de poner la cena de Hellboy e ignoraba la conversación que ambos tenían al igual que aquella mirada. Kalah enarcó una ceja tras darse cuenta. Nunca lo había visto celoso, mucho menos de un humano, porque esa mirada no significaba otra cosa, aunque no podía evitar pensar que se veía muy lindo de esa forma. Sonrío y extendió los brazos por la masculina cintura de Rojo, tomándolo por sorpresa, mas no la apartó de su lado y la piel se le erizo cuando sintió los labios de ella contra la misma.

-No vayas —le pidió, estrechándola entre sus brazos y sin importarle que Myers estuviera ahí.

-Quiero salir un rato, grandote. Necesito relajarme después de todo lo que ha estado pasando, sobre todo estos últimos días…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo son mareos como cualquier otro —lo calmó, aunque había más que solo mareos, pero no quería preocuparlo por especulaciones que no pueden suponer nada. Y le sonrió con dulzura—. Además tú no puedes salir de aquí, porque sé que estás castigado —lo besó, acariciando su mejilla y sintió como sus brazos apretaban su cuerpo—. No te metas en problemas. Regresare más tarde y más te vale seguir despierto…

-¿Y para qué esperar? —La tentó pero deshizo el agarre al negar con la cabeza y antes de irse se le dio uno de los chocolates que le había regalado el profesor, cual acepto sin pensar.

-Te veo en unas horas.

¿Acaso Hellboy le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no.

Conocía el interior de la agencia como la palma de su mano; él y Kalah estuvieron presentes en la construcción, pero sobre todo en las salidas más escondidas o que los agentes no tenían ni consciencia que existían. Así que en cuanto Kalah y John se marcharon, esperó un poco para no levantar sospechas a cualquiera de las niñeras o encontrarse con alguno de los dos. Diez minutos después, caminó al lado del cuarto que pertenecía a Kalah, buscando una caja de música antigua que ella había hecho con algo de chatarra; abrió la misma y oprimió la figura de la bailarina a lo que por consiguiente su cama comenzó a hacer un extraño ruido. La parte de la cabina de la camioneta había desaparecido dando a luz a unas escaleras que llevan a las alcantarillas más cercanas al firmamento.

Y al llegar a éste, logró divisar la camioneta blindada y hecha a la medida para transportarlos —sobre todo a él cuando se escapaba de casa— al igual que la silueta de Kalah gracias a la brillante luz de un coche, como también vio a Myers en la delantera, manejando. Hellboy no pudo evitar gruñir con solo verlo.

-Van al centro —se dijo en voz baja y frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Por qué van al centro…?

-¡Dulce o truco! —Gritaron un grupo de niños cerca del grandote y él los miró enarcando una ceja.

Una niña vestida de Drácula lo vio con los ojos brillado de asombro y emoción.

-¡Su traje de Hellboy es asombroso, señor!

-¡Feliz noche de Halloween, señor! —Exclamó otro niño que iba disfrazado de pirata para continuar su recorrido en el pequeño vecindario que había cerca de algunas fábricas.

« _Lista_ », pensó él sobre Kalah con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, encaminándose entre los grupos de personas que pedían dulces como camuflaje. « _Será más fácil si me voy entre los edificios_ ». Y bajo la oscuridad corrió por las casas, sin perder el rastro de la camioneta al encontrarse con ella de nuevo.

Kalah subió las botas al asiento de al lado mientras leía las historietas que hacían tanto de Hellboy como de ella —puesto que es menos la información que se tenía de Kalah al permanecer siempre oculta del ojo humano—, riéndose de lo mal que siempre les dibujaban los ojos, a la vez que masticaba una mega hamburguesa que se habían detenido a comprar.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto —mencionó el agente Myers algo nervioso al ver que llegaban a uno de los vecindarios del centro, mirando por el retrovisor las bolsas de dulces que habían comprado antes de llegar—. El profesor…

-Años atrás —lo interrumpió sin despegar la vista de los comics y dándole otra mordida a la hamburguesa— cuando era el día de Halloween y llevaba un años de estar con la BIDP, venía a estas áreas junto a Hellboy y el profesor. Solo esas veces que salía fuera de la base, si quitamos las misiones. Y les daba dulces a los niños —ahogó una risa que había surgido en ella de la nada—. Rojo siempre me regañaba o se enojaba conmigo por darles mis dulces, pero no me importaba… Por una extraña razón me encantaba ver lo felices que se ponían cuando les entregábamos dulces, y verlos sonreír bajo esos lindos disfraces.

-¿Te gustan los niños? —Le preguntó asombrado.

-Sí. —Confesó, recordando a esos tiernos niños debajo de esos simples disfraces—. Una vez asuste a Hellboy diciéndole que quería uno. En ese entonces éramos adolescentes. ¡Debiste ver su cara! No tenía precio y yo no paraba de llorar de la risa. Me mando al diablo y siguió comiendo dulces.

-¿Y cómo piensas…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando en el asiento de al lado cayo algo. Era una capa negra con fondo rojo y una pajarita; la risa volvió a Kalah cuando John volteó a verla.

-Oh, vamos. Tienes todo el porte del conde Drácula —lo animó, dejando sus cosas en la mochila y comerse el último bocado de hamburguesa. Tomó algunas bolsas de dulces y también se las arrojó a Myers—. Póntelo rápido. Te espero afuera.

-¡Espera! No voy a…

-No estaré sola —soltó con una carga de suspiros en ella. Salió de la camioneta mirando el árbol que había encima de ellos—. Sé que estás ahí, Rojo —lo llamó—. Baja.

Una enorme figura saltó a su lado desde el árbol, después de haberlos seguido por quince minutos y agradeció que se detuvieran. Su rostro se iluminaba por los vagos destellos que despedía el puro hasta que ella se lo quitó y lo tiró al piso, prosiguiendo con pisarlo.

-¡Oye!

-No vas a impregnar los dulces con el olor del cigarro —lo regañó—. No es sano para los niños.

Rojo respondió con una vaga sonrisa, más ella continuó regañándolo hasta que la besó de sorpresa. Mismo momento que John salía de la camioneta disfrazado y llenó de una sensación de vergüenza y humillación al tener que ponerse el ridículo disfraz para que no descubrieran a Kalah. Aunque se le bajó un poco la vergüenza cuando unas chicas lo miraron y le sonrieron.

-¡Hellboy! —Exclamó horrorizado al reparar en él. Después miro a todos lados, esperando que nadie lo haya escuchado, aunque también esperando que no comenzara con sus bromas pesadas por cómo iba vestido—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-De paseo —contesto sarcástico y lo miro enarcando la ceja—. ¿Qué diablos te paso, John?

-No lo molestes —intervino Kalah sacando otra bolsa de dulces y dándosela a Rojo—. Se ve muy lindo vestido así.

-¡Qué!

La sangre de Myers le huyó del rostro en cuanto sintió la mirada de Hellboy. Mortal, fulminadora y llena de unos infernales celos; que de no ser porque Kalah no lo golpeaba, ni aplastaba todos los dulces… o más bien al propio John. Aun así, el muchacho disfrazado del famoso vampiro guardo distancia dando dos zancadas hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada de las manos de Rojo en caso que sacara una pistola, o lo golpeara con la de piedra, que era peor. Kalah se hecho la mochila al hombro después de ponerse la chaqueta de cuero y abrió una de las bolsas de dulces, mientras caminaba hacia la acera con paso alegre casi como cuando tenía quince años, quitándole unos cuantos de encima por cómo se echaba andar.

-Esta misión es de suma importancia, señores —mencionó con un aire de sargento y mirando a los niños pasar con cuidado—. Tan solo somos tres amigos que reparten dulces a los niños.

-Claro, _amigos_ —gruño Hellboy, abriendo también la bolsa y caminando al lado de ella—. Somos como Santa Claus, pero de Halloween… ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos a la niñera? Es bueno obedeciendo órdenes en lugar de darlas.

-Rojo, no ahora. Quiero pasarla bien antes que ya no pueda hacer esto de nuevo. Llevo años esperando poder volver hacer esto.

Hellboy no contestó, en cambio se echó andar por la banqueta, contraria a la dirección de Kalah, buscando niños a quienes darle dulces. Pero ignoraba el hecho que ella no lo siguiera.

-Alguien más debe hacerse cargo de él, no yo —comentó el agente John con frustración—. Él respeta a Clay, a otros agentes incluso, pero no a mí. Desde que llegue a este lugar solo me ha tratado como se le da la gana.

-Dale su tiempo, agente —lo alentó, preparando los dulces y sin alejarse mucho de Hellboy—. No siempre fue así, aunque admitió que tengo "parte" de la culpa, y a la vez no, sobre su comportamiento. A pesar que fuimos educados por el mismo padre, es un bebé llorón, indisciplinado y con problemas de temperamento, pero es un buen hombre… conoce la palabra cerebro.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Pero él volvió el gesto serio al toparse con los ojos de Rojo.

-¡Wow! —Exclamaron unos niños, de entre ocho y nueve años, detrás de ellos al bajar la calle a lo que Kalah y John se giraron para encontrarse con esas miradas asombradas.

-Señorita su disfraz de Hellboy es genial —chilló una niña con la mirada iluminada y mirando a Kalah de arriba abajo—. Parece casi real.

-Ese si es un disfraz de verdad —dijo tristemente otro niño que tan solo llevaba ropa rasgada, manchada de sangre falsa; orejas que supuestamente simulaban las de un hombre lobo y dentadura de plástico—. Yo no doy nada de miedo.

-¡Claro que das miedo! ¿No ves que estoy temblando? —Contradijo ella, colocándose en cuclillas delante del niño y depositando muchos dulces en su calabaza de juguete. El pequeño sonrío y abrazó a Kalah, agradeciendo por ellos—. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Me ataca un hombre lobo! John sálvame…

Los niños rieron jovialmente y con ese poderoso espíritu infantil que poseían a esa edad. Aunque uno de ellos la miraba fijamente, encontrando algún fallo o algún indicio que indicara que el disfraz era falso. Cuando logró apreciar como la cola de Kalah evitaba que un niño cayera al suelo tras tropezarse con una grieta en la banqueta, pero al mismo tiempo colocó el brazo de piedra para parecer que lo había atrapado con el mismo.

El pequeño mago saltó de emoción en su lugar, señalando la escena.

-¡Eres… eres…! —Decía sin completar la frase y sin dejar de dar saltitos. Hasta que tomo aire pudo hablar—. ¡Eres alguien como Hellboy! ¡El real!

El pequeño grupo de infantes disfrazados miraron al niño y después a Kalah, quien asintió. No se molestó ni se puso alerta como Myers, en lugar de eso les sonrío además de pedirles que guardaran el secreto, puesto que estaba en una misión secreta y ellos asintieron, más emocionados que nunca.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? —Pregunto un pequeño caballero de la mesa redonda cuando un grito ronco se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos.

Uno de los niños que encontró Rojo le había mordido maldosamente la cola y ella corrió a quitárselo antes que lo hiciera él con sus propias manos, llamando la atención de la pequeña momia con los dulces más grandes que había en el paquete de dulces; tomó éstos y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hellboy quiso perseguirlo para meterle un susto como venganza por la mordida. Obviamente, ella lo detuvo, aunque sin parar de reír como también el pequeño grupo de monstruitos que la había seguido emocionados.

-Por favor, dime que no quieres uno como ese… —le advirtió señalando el camino por donde se había ido el niño que lo mordió.

-No. Prefiero uno como ellos —señaló a sus espaldas con el pulgar y él asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con los fans de él y Kalah, quienes al verlo saltaron de emoción—. Ellos te adoran.

-Señorita —habló de nuevo el niño disfrazado de hombre lobo tras jalar de su chaqueta—, ¿cómo se llama?

-Me llamo Kalah, pequeño —respondió acariciando su cabeza y miró a los demás—. Así que si escuchan de alguien que me ha visto y me llama Hellgirl, díganle que los visitare en la noche y le jalare los pies mientras duermen —advirtió haciendo el gesto de halarle los pies a alguien y los niños fingieron asustarse.

-¿Ustedes son novios? —Pregunto curiosa una pequeña con el traje de un hada madrina.

Kalah y él giraron los ojos el uno al otro, intercambiando miradas por un momento hasta que Rojo sonrió.

-Veras… —soltó un suspiro galán a lo que su compañera giró los ojos—. Ella ha estado insistiendo en salir conmigo, aunque tampoco me quise hacer del rogar por mucho…

-¿Disculpa? —Lo interrumpió, pretendiendo estar ofendida—. Fuiste TÚ quien estuvo detrás de mí por más de dos meses y eso que te dije no muchas veces en una hora. Fue todo un récord.

-Creo que exageras.

-No, claro que no —sonrió burlona y posando el brazo sobre su hombro—. De hecho, el señor Drácula estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así, John?

-Eh…

-No metas al enano en esto —rugió de inmediato y Myers dio un paso atrás como defensa.

Pero la función se acabó. Dos carros negros habían llegado a donde se encontraban y Kalah le entrego toda la bolsa a los niños al igual que Hellboy y el agente, diciéndoles que los repartieran entre más niños para cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado a ella y Hellboy, pero que ahora ella se la dejaba a ellos.

El pequeño grupo chillo de la emoción y se fueron de ahí para darle paso a los agentes que habían bajado de los carros.

-¿Se produjo un accidente? —Pregunto ella a los hombre de tarje negro. Ambos se miraron, como si no se decidieran quien daría la noticia a los muchachos—. Les acabo de preguntar algo, agentes.

-Tiene que ver con el profesor…

-Myers, Rojo —habló sin dejar que el hombre terminara la palabra—. Nos vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERIDAS SANGRANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Kalah le sonrió al hombre —aquel hombre que comenzaba a llamar _padre_ — tras bajar de la camioneta y después de pasar por unos ejercicios que les habían puesto a Rojo y a ella, por separado y por parte de unos soldados del ejército americano, como también de los agentes.

En ese entonces no contaban con la base subterránea de la BIDP en Nueva York y el ejército de los Estados Unidos financiaba las investigaciones de la agencia. Y Hellboy y ella aún no se conocían en persona, sino que hasta esa noche.

Le costó casi dos semanas adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Para Kalah era algo nuevo. El ver a muchas personas yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro con objetos o máquinas sacadas de una novela de ciencia ficción que ella adoraba leer. Tampoco tuvo problemas de actitud hacia los agentes o los soldados que tenían de aliados, mucho menos con el profesor, a quien ella apreciaba bastante a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. En su lugar, elevaba la curiosidad de Kalah cada vez que veía un arma nueva o los aparatos para encontrar a esas criaturas que se empeñaban a invadir la vida de los humanos en vez de mantenerse al margen de ellos como medida de precaución; como también aumentó la amistad entre ellos dos, como si fueran padre e hija.

Trevor raras veces procuraba contener las energías de la niña, las mismas que había mostrado al ver el barco pero en todo su esplendor, tanto por su seguridad como para evitar que rompiera algo y todo el mundo se le echara encima por tal irresponsabilidad por parte de ella, aunque también desconocía la manera en que ella reaccionaría a los regaños. Más le causaba unas sonrisas al ver como su miraba se encendía con los artilugios que guardaban ahí e intentaba comprender su historia y su modo de uso.

Esta vez la había atrapado antes que tropezara con unas de las tantas cajas de municiones y armas, para evitar que rompiera el contenedor que guardaban unas sustancias peligrosas tanto para los humanos como para ella, puesto que había divisado a uno de los tantos agentes, Eliot Prieto, mismo a quien Kalah apreciaba bastante. Era su niñera cuando el profesor no podía estar con ella, generando una buena relación de amistad entre ellos. Le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez, juego que adoraba la niña, poniendo a prueba a casi todos los militares que les habían acompañado en el barco. No ganó ninguna, pero era lo que menos le importaba, sino más bien la convivencia y el ambiente amable que existía entre ellos.

Ella volteo a ver al profesor, casi mostrando una cara de puchero por detenerla e interrumpir la conversación tan interesante que entablaba con el agente.

-Quiero seguir hablando con él, _padre_ —chilló, mientras se alejaban de Eliot, que se despedía con ella bajo el encanto de una sonrisa amable.

-Ya hablarán más tarde —le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa y guiándola a una de las casas militares que le habían ofrecido al profesor junto a Hellboy y a Kalah—. Pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-¿A quién? —Preguntó con recelo tras quitarse del camino.

Había escuchado tantas veces esa frase en el circo y el profesor Bruttenholm se dio cuenta de ello.

-Tranquila, pequeña —se apresuró a decir y retomaron el camino, entrando a la casa de aluminio macizo. Era algo pequeña para tres personas, pero a su vez era cálida y acogedora—. Él no va hacerte daño.

-¿Él?

Un golpe hueco y fuerte, proveniente de la recamara llamó la atención de ambos, pero sólo el profesor atravesó el umbral como también la manta que hacía función de puerta para dividir esa zona de la casa con los cuartos. Kalah en su lugar exploró aquel _hogar provisional_ , como le había dicho el profesor cuando llegaron a los Estados Unidos, hace no menos de un mes. Habían tardado más de lo previsto, puesto que debían estar atentos de cualquier barco que aun quisiera seguir con la guerra a pesar de los años transcurridos, pero a veces se recibían noticias de submarinos nazis sobrevivientes que mataban a todo aquel que cruzaba el océano del Pacífico. Y después de un viaje de una semana a la base militar en Douglas tras llegar a Boston, el profesor le explicó que dentro de unos meses más regresarían a Nueva York; cuando la verdadera base estuviera habitable y lista.

La pequeña chimenea poseía un tubo metálico, el cual conducía el humo fuera de la casa e iluminaba la improvisación de estudio que utilizaba el profesor Trevor para seguir sus investigaciones sobre el mundo oculto. El televisor tentó la curiosidad de Kalah, puesto que solo los había visto de muy lejos cuando viajaba junto al circo, pero se resistió a encenderla por respeto al profesor, así que prefirió darle la espalda y tomó uno de los libros que había en el pequeño estante. Poseía la información de un clan de elfos muy poderoso en las épocas del árbol padre, Edrin. El clan de Bethmoora, rezaba el título de pila que tenía la imagen de tres seres de esa raza. Dos hombres y una mujer. Todos ellos de una tez blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio pálido aunque las puntas llegaban a una tonalidad dorada oscura. Esa melena perfecta dejaba entre ver unos luceros dorados, dominantes de poder y gloria como también elegancia y una sensación altiva. Se trataba del rey Balor junto a sus dos hijos, los príncipes Nuala y Nuada. Y detrás de ellos había una especie de corona como si representara al sol con su magnificencia. De la nada, escuchó como la cortina volvía a moverse, guardó el libro bajo el cojín como reflejo, saltando del sofá como una rana y se acomodó el abrigo que Eliot le había regalado para no pasar frío.

Apartó la mirada del abrigo, reparando en el nuevo invitado y pegando un respingón, como también el otro niño al verla.

Tez intensamente roja, cabello negro como el carbón y ojos de un amarillo brillante, con la pupila dilatada de la impresión. Uno de los cuernos de Hellboy estaba partido para la mitad tras caerse de la litera de arriba al querer atrapar una lagartija, mientras que Kalah los mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Ambos no evitaron hacer el gesto de llevar las manos al frente de la cabeza a lo que sus miradas se fijaron en el brazo de piedra del otro. La única diferencia que existía entre ellos era que el de Rojo era el brazo derecho y el de Kalah el brazo izquierdo; entrecerraron los ojos y giraron el cuerpo de lado a lo que vieron sus largas colas rojas, dando otro brinco.

El profesor se sentó, observando el comportamiento de los dos niños y esperando que no se pelearan por cualquier razón que existiere para hacerlo, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría.

-Te pareces a mí —señaló Hellboy después de un rato y sonrió amigable a su nueva compañera, dejando el muñeco de madera de lado—. Aunque hay algo que te… hace un poco diferente.

-Puede que sea porque mi brazo de piedra es el izquierdo —mencionó Kalah, señalando ambos brazos— y porque soy una niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

Ella copio su acción, mirándolo igual de curiosa que Hellboy a ella.

-Kalah. Y, ¿tú?

-Me llamo Hellboy —respondió con aire _cool_ , a lo que Kalah no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante como él había hablado, pero él no lo tomo a mal sino que siguió sonriendo—. ¿Quieres jugar?

-Tengo una mejor idea —sugirió a la vez que miraba al profesor—. ¿Podemos ir con Eliot?

-¿Eliot? —Repitió Rojo y guio la mirada también a su padre, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Quién es, papá?

Kalah sonrió, mientras obtenía la autorización de su padre con la mirada tras prometerle hablar con aquel hombre después de conocer a Hellboy. Se levantó de golpe y tomó a éste del brazo para llevarlo con el agente Prieto. Pero antes de salir, el profesor la llamó por última vez, pidiéndole a su hijo que esperara afuera y se abrigara muy bien.

-¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó un poco inquieta por salir y alegre de encontrar a alguien como ella, aunque la palabra se quedaba corta en comparación a como se sentía.

-Estarás a cargo —le pidió y Kalah rio entre diente, dejando que le abrochara la chamarra adecuadamente y le pusiera un gorro de lana—. Así que, por favor, no se metan en problemas, ¿entendido? —Agregó tras entregarle un paquete de dulces a lo que Kalah lo abrazó con cuidado para después correr a la salida.

-Nos portaremos bien… _papá_.

Dolor. Esa palabra era desconocida para Kalah hasta que volvió a la agencia y lo vio con sus propios ojos. La biblioteca se mostraba llena de esa cinta amarilla con la palabra PROHIBIDO EL PASO, mientras unos pequeños cuadros enumerados marcaban las evidencias del asesinato; los agentes tomaban foto del lugar sin mover nada para no contaminarlas y así perder la oportunidad de encontrar al culpable.

Todo parecía como una escena del crimen de película Y ella hubiera preferido que fuera así. De una película y no la vida real.

« _No le tengo miedo al dolor_ », le había dicho cuando se conocieron. « _Pero cuando llegue el momento, estaré lista, señor_ », le había dicho cuando su respuesta había sido una sonrisa torcida. Pero definitivamente no estuvo lista para él. Jamás sintió el mismo y no sabía cómo era su sensación emocional, pero para Kalah era como si algo oprimiera su pecho, apuñalándolo hasta llegar a su corazón; arrebatándole el aliento junto con sus fuerzas; drenaba su vida del cuerpo en cada golpe, en cada respiración. Y por un momento, le hubiese alegrado no haber tenido uno nunca, que en su lugar solo hubiera un hueco vacío y lleno de polvo; que al verlo tendido en el suelo tan solo lo mirara y se marchara a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. No presentaría ninguna emoción como la que transitaba en ella en esos momentos. Más no era la única que se sentía de esa manera. El corazón de Hellboy se había paralizado, congelado y lentamente, de uno por uno, los pedazos del mismo fueron desprendiéndose en cada paso que daba por la habitación, caminando hacia el profesor.

Kalah ignoró al resto del mundo tras bajar las escaleras, sus ojos mostraban fijos en el cuerpo inerte, que se encontraba tendido en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo. Los agentes intentaron explicare lo que había pasado, pero a ninguno de ellos escuchó ni siquiera cuando llegó hasta aquel punto de la biblioteca; tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, mirándolo con unos ojos atónitos y sin profesar ni una sola palabra o sonido. Había perdido calor, mismo que la arropaba cuando cayó víctima de las pesadillas de Rasputín, y la sensación tiesa se había apoderado casi por completo de él, mientras una que otra gota de sangre que quedaba se deslizaba por su brazo al contacto. Lo acercó a sí misma, creyendo que con eso lograría siquiera calentar su anciano cuerpo, pero sobre todo para encontrar un pulso, escuchar un latido; algo, algo que le indicara que él seguía con vida. Rezó a todos los dioses para que le devolvieran la vida al profesor Bruttenholm, que lo despertaran de esa horrible pesadilla; que él abriera los ojos y que todo fuera una falsa alarma; que todo el mundo le había jugado una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero jamás volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Te has desmayado solamente, yo lo sé —le susurró al oído cuando algo profanaba sus ojos y ella frunció el ceño—. Estás con vida, padre. Simplemente te has cansado con tanta investigación que…

-Kalah —irrumpió Rojo con una voz muerta, depositando una mano sobre su hombro.

Se la quitó de encima con brusquedad, diciéndole que la dejara en paz bajo el mismo tono que él empleó. Poco después, Kalah se echó a llorar en silencio, manteniendo el cuerpo del profesor junto al de ella, mientras el dolor perforó verdaderamente su cuerpo y su alma, deleitándose con su sufrimiento en cada gota que derramaban sus luceros amarillos, en cada sollozo apagado que cantaba su garganta, desgarrándola lentamente hasta dejarla vacía.

« _Así que esto es sentir el dolor_ —pensó de manera neutral cuando por fuera parecía que moriría de tanto llanto—. _Es una verdadera mierda_ ».

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos para convencerla de que dejara el cuerpo en cuanto comenzaron a ver que no movía ni un solo músculo, a lo que ella y a regañadientes hizo caso omiso, después de despedirse adecuadamente de él. Hellboy quiso estar un momento a solas con el profesor y se lo concedieron sin problemas, aunque por menos tiempo que Kalah; mientras llamaban únicamente y por el comunicador al médico personal del profesor para dar su veredicto de la situación, como también rellenar toda información de la funeraria con el abogado, puesto que no necesitaban al Cuerpo de Investigaciones Científicas, Penales y Criminalísticas de Manhattan. Ellos mismos se encargarían de ese asunto al tener personal especializado en esa área.

La mujer-demonio salió de la biblioteca intentando respirar hondo, aun con el rostro húmedo, dejando a Rojo estar con su padre como lo hicieron con ella y miró el pasillo que conectaba con los demás, y que llevaba a distintas zonas de la base, pero a la vez no lo hacía; tenía la mente en otro lado. Llevó las manos a la cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro con firmeza, mientras su pecho parecía que estallaría en miles de pedazos.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la segunda fase: la ira.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando —habló una voz desde una habitación cercana a la biblioteca, en la cual el ochenta y cinco por ciento era cristal y el otro quince por ciento era concreto— será mejor que no lo hagas. Las acciones envueltas en la furia no son las mejores, se lo que te digo.

Kalah entró al cuarto de recuperación donde estaba su hermano Abe, quien se encontraba un poco mejor después de unas semanas de reposo, pero no lo suficiente para salir en la siguiente misión.

-¿Quién dice que estoy furiosa? —Contestó ella entre dientes, contradiciendo su pregunta y desvió la mirada al cruzarse de brazos—. No iba a hacer nada, Azul.

-Por nada te refieres a destruir la zona de cuarentena donde se encontraba Kroenen, ¿no?

Lo fulminó con la mirada al leerle la mente, pero esta vez su cabeza estaba muy clara como para que la leyera con facilidad. Azul se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose en una posición de estar sentado en el agua, mientras la escuchaba suspirar al colocarse en el pequeño bordo de la cámara, depositando el rostro en ambas manos e intentando poner las cosas en su lugar, pero era imposible. Todo había pasado de un momento para otro.

-También lamento la muerte del profesor, Kalah. Era como un padre para los dos, sobre todo para Rojo. Pero, por más frío que se escuche esto, no hay momento para llorar su muerte. Lo que él hubiese querido es que acaben con Rasputín y evitar que abra el portal.

-¡No sé dónde está! Tampoco sé si papá encontró las respuestas… —cerró la boca y miró a Abe, levantándose de su lugar y recapitulo los hechos con más cuidado—. Un momento: Se supone que Karl Kroenen estaba muerto, yo misma cargue el cadáver y no había nada de pulso o signos vitales —tronó los dedos como si una idea hubiera pasado por su cabeza—. Fingió estar muerto para dejar una pista aquí, o algo que nos indique donde están para ir hacia ellos. Ese infeliz nos quiere como sea, así que nos provocó con… con el asesinato del profesor.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras hablaba, llamándose imbécil por no haberlo pensado antes, aunque claro no tenía cabeza para hacerlo después de dicha noticia.

-Hablaré con los agentes para que busquen cualquier información que haya encontrado papá y que me tengan un transporte listo; echar por tierra algún nido, en caso de encontrarse más de ellos y buscarlos. Destruimos el portal y…

-Kalah, te pediría que no te alteres tanto y te mantengas un poco al margen de la situación —ella enarcó una ceja por el comentario de su hermano, dejando de caminar—. Solo es una sugerencia, digo.

-Suéltalo, Azul.

-No sé si deba —mencionó él, algo preocupado por la forma en que ella reaccionara ante tan _gratificante_ noticia, aun previendo la reacción. Pero la mirada de ella, inquisitiva y demandando información, lo hizo hablar—. Kalah… estás embarazada.

La sangre huyó de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se petrificaba en su sitio. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca sino de Hellboy al verla acompañando a Abe, llegando en el momento justo.

-¡Que! —Exclamó y sin despegar la mirada de Kalah, quien no dejaba de poner las manos sobre el estómago. No sentía nada, aunque también desconocía el tiempo que llevaba en ese estado—. Estás embarazada, ¿y no me lo dijiste? —Soltó molesto, aunque solo era una reacción a la muerte de su padre, quería desahogarse pero no era intención hacerlo con ella.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! —Respondió sin comprender porque reaccionaba de esa manera tan molesta como él y como si hubiera sido un mal momento para tener un bebé. Aunque lo era, teniendo el tiempo que tuviese embarazada ahora la querrán poner de lado y en esta misión sobre todo. Pero para ella estaba prohibido mantenerse al margen de la situación—. Hasta que Abe lo dijo.

Él y ella sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo, mientras Abraham esperaba en silencio, viendo lo que estaba por pasar. Ambos continuaban sin entender como realmente reaccionar ante tal noticia, sobre todo después de haber recibido un gran golpe con la muerte de su padre. No esperaban nada como eso, nunca les había pasado por la mente, mucho menos ahora.

Hellboy desvió la mirada, colocando las manos sobre la cadera y ladeo la cabeza. No podían arriesgarse. Él no podía arriesgarse.

-No. —Respondió Kalah como si le hubiera leído la mente, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Iré a la misión, Hellboy.

-No pondrás en peligro al bebé, Kalah —sentenció, estando a un paso de ella y mirándola con la misma e intensa mirada—. Te quedarás con Abe.

-Tú no decides por mí —volvió a contradecirle, pero alzando más la voz—. Además, ¿qué tal si él se está equivocando y no estoy embarazada? —Y sin darle oportunidad de responder llevó la mano al comunicador, fijando la mirada en sus ojos furiosos—. Myers ve a la farmacia más cercana de aquí y compra una caja con pruebas de embarazo. ¡Cero preguntas, solo hazlo!

-No-vas-a-ir —enfatizó él cada palabra, casi como una amenaza cuando ella terminó de hablar, sobre todo con ese idiota.

-Oblígame —lo reto con toda la palabra arrogancia en la voz—. Iré con ustedes a donde sea que debamos ir para encontrar a Rasputín y matarlo. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mientras los agentes y tú se juegan el pellejo.

Lo tomó por el rostro, calmando los humos lentamente. No era momento para pelear de esa manera tampoco, pensó, debían concentrarse en la misión a pesar de la muerte del profesor, como Abe lo había dicho.

-Él nos quiere a los _dos_ , ya debes de estar consciente de eso. Si solo vas tú, de todas formas vendrán a buscarme y las cosas serán mucho peor, estando o no… embarazada.

Pero Hellboy no dijo nada.

Apartó las manos de Kalah y se fue del cuarto médico, dando un aire de seguir enojado. No quería hablar con nadie por el momento y de no estar ella, mandaría todo al diablo.

-No quiere desahogarse contigo —mencionó Abe, los pensamientos de su hermano rojo eran tan claros que no necesitaba leerle la mente, parecía que salían fuera de él como sucedió con ella—. Jamás se lo perdonaría si vuelve a tratarte como hace tiempo. Así que te sugiero dejarlo solo hasta que las cosas en su cabeza se calmen.

Kalah arrastró las manos por el rostro con un pequeño dejo de frustración. Pero sí, debía darle su espacio a Hellboy; esperar a que los agentes preparen todo para el funeral —y que también encuentren respuestas—; y comprobar su embarazo.

Se quedó junto a Azul, que intentaba resolver un lado del cubro de Rubik, mientras ella solamente intentaba poner la mente en blanco, con las manos en el estómago, moviéndolas de un lado a otro con un extraño aire maternal que no pudo reprimir una pequeña, triste y media sonrisa.

« _Ay, pequeño. ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en estos momentos?_ ».

-Quizás si Rojo y tú no estuvieran durante días encerrados —respondió él a su pregunta—. O ese día que los atrape en la biblioteca.

-¿No estabas resolviendo esa cosa, Azul?

-Solo digo.

-Por favor, no estoy de humor para que te metas en mi cabeza. Necesito estar en silencio.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegó el agente Myers con una bolsa de papel que contenía la caja. Lucía preocupado y no dejaba de invadir con preguntas a su compañera hasta que ella le gritó que se callara junto a una mirada mortal. John retrocedió un par de pasos con las manos extendidas, pensando que Kalah lo golpearía. Le arrebató la bolsa y salió casi corriendo a los vestidores más cercanos.

Se recargó sobre la puerta del baño tras entrar, respiró hondo y sacó todas las pruebas de embarazo, era el momento de la verdad.

Su hermano Azul tenía razón.

Ella estaba embarazada: todas las pruebas habían marcado positivo, aunque desconocía el tiempo que llevaba así y quizás él no sabría decirle con facilidad, más que comprobarle su estado. Se deslizo por la pared del baño personal que tenía en los vestidores de los agentes, con el rostro hundido en las rodillas. Tenía miedo por lo que fuera a pasar ahora, pero su mayor miedo era que Rasputín se enterara y la amenazara con cualquier forma para abrir el portal.

-No permitiré que ese bastarde te haga daño —gruñó en voz baja y con las manos en el estómago—. Antes de que pueda hablar, lo mataré. Te lo prometo.

El 3 de noviembre fue el funeral del profesor Bruttenholm.

Durante esos tres días, ni Kalah ni Hellboy le habían dirigido la palabra a nadie del personal, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. Todo era un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y muy apenas se miraban o comían, o al menos solo Hellboy había dejado el voraz apetito de lado, ya que Kalah no podía darse ese lujo a causa del embarazo. A veces, ella se refugiaba con Azul y al sentir cierta tensión con Rojo, pensando que explotarían estando juntos sin decir una sola palabra y sobre todo por la situación en la que estaba, sin ellos estar preparados.

Todos —muy pocos— los familiares del profesor habían asistido al velorio, sin importar de la llovizna que había comenzado a caer desde el día anterior. Desconocían de sus hijos adoptivos, como también a lo que él llego a hacer durante todo estos años; desde aquellos veintiocho años —aproximadamente cuando Rojo había llegado a la vida del profesor— dejaron de saber mucho de Trevor Bruttenholm, aunque él siempre había sido muy reservado con amigos y familiares, por lo que jamás llegaron a saber a lo que él se dedicaba realmente.

Kalah y Rojo se mantenían escondidos, pero algo cerca para escuchar las palabras del padre que recitaba la ceremonia funeraria. Él la abrazó al verla llorar, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho mientras la abrazaba, consolándola como también intentaba consolarse a sí mismo. Ella sabía que debía ser fuerte y hacerlo sentir orgulloso, continuando con las investigaciones como él les había enseñado, pero tampoco ignoraría el hecho de haber perdido a la persona que más apreció en toda la vida, además de sus hermanos adoptivos; además de Hellboy.

-Aquí estoy… —le dijo él al oído, pero apenas fue audible tras quebrársele un poco la voz.

Ella apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo como respuesta de que lo sabía. Dejando que la lluvia siguiera empapándolos como también terminaban de escuchar la ceremonia.

Y antes de irse, le pidió a Myers que arrojara una flor al interior del ataúd en su nombre.

« _Te voy a extrañar, padre_ ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi palabra…**

Kalah permaneció acostada en la cama de Hellboy, tomándose un respiro del baño y la cubeta de metal que había al pie de la misma, mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la vieja radio que había en la habitación. Deslizó las manos por el vientre, bajo el nuevo aire maternal que la envolvía desde aquel entonces.

El médico personal del profesor Bruttenholm poseía conocimiento de ella y Hellboy, así que se prestó sin problemas para dar su opinión médica acerca del embarazo de Seranna, y fue quien le confirmó el tiempo que llevaba: en aquel entonces —una semana y media atrás— llevaba no menos de dos semanas de embarazo; actualmente, le faltaban unos cuantos días para llegar a la quinta semana. Sin embargo las cosas seguían su curso: no abandonaría la misión y mataría al siervo de _su verdadero creador_ hasta no dejar ni un solo rastro de él. Hellboy había terminado por resignarse a convencerla para que se quedara en la agencia, ella era necia y testaruda, y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión; además de tener razón en el hecho de que Rasputín la iría a buscar si no los acompañaba, llevándose entre las piernas a todas las vidas inocentes de los agentes y de su hijo o hija.

Había transcurrido un par de semanas desde la muerte del profesor y para que los equipos de investigación encajaran las piezas de la misma, como también se encargaron de estudiar los mapas que Kalah había llevado después de robarlos del estudio de Kroenen. Fue una lástima no encontrar ningún rastro de ese bastardo o algo que los delatara, sabía que ya se encontraba con Rasputín, en donde-sea-que-fuese. Era su perro fiel como también Ilsa.

Despegó la mirada del techo tras escuchar el sonido de la compuerta de la guarida, pero regresó a su lugar al ver que se trataba de Hellboy. Él se colocó en la orilla de la cama, recostándose a su lado cuando se le acercó, gateando hacia su compañero bajo una ancha sonrisa. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como también con unos cuantos cálidos besos por el rostro y se sentó a su lado, dejando las piernas colgando.

Hellboy se encontraba cansado tras colaborar en la investigación en los últimos días, aunque también le sirvió para despejar la mente y liberar la tensión que existía en ocasiones entre ellos dos, gracias a los cambios emocionales que causaba el embarazo. Había buenas noticias al respecto, o eso significaría para ella cuando para él era todo lo contrario.

-¿Encontraron algo? —Le preguntó contra su cuello.

Él la miró por una fracción de segundo y después al suelo, resistiéndose a la idea de mentirle sobre lo que habían hallado, pero seguramente le patearía el trasero si llegase a enterarse que le mintió.

No le importaría tomar el riesgo.

-Partiremos mañana a las once horas —le informó al cabo de un rato y los ojos de Kalah brillaron.

Por fin podrá retorcerle el cuello al bastardo de Rasputín, pero sobre todo a Kroenen. Él sería su primera víctima, se había planteado, cobrándose la vida de su padre.

-Iremos en avión y tardaremos alrededor de quince horas en llegar.

-¿Dónde es?

-Volokolmask, en Moscú.

La mirada de Kalah se intensifico mucho más, llamándose idiota interiormente. ¿Cómo no pensó eso antes? Todo el tiempo tuvo la respuesta y no fue capaz de verla.

Hellboy se aclaró un poco la garganta, llamando su atención.

-Pienso que si vuelvo a pedirte que te quedes me dirás que no, ¿verdad?

Ella ladeó la cabeza como respuesta y recargó el brazo de piedra en su hombro, mientras Hellboy dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado.

-El bebé no correrá ningún peligro, grandulón, así que puedo hacer esta misión. Además tú serás mi escudo humano, no habrá ningún problema.

-¿Acaso me debo sentir bien o mal al respecto?

La mujer-demonio rio entre dientes, recargando la cabeza sobre la de Hellboy, mientras él pellizcaba su mentón con la mano normal, a pesar que algo dentro de él parecía romperse poco a poco tras ser atormentado por la idea de perderla junto al bebé en caso de que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaban.

-Kalah, si llegara a pasar algo… —alzó la mano para que le dejara hablar y ante la mirada que había puesto—. Te doy mi palabra sobre dos cosas: una, siempre estaré así de apuesto para ti —le prometió acariciando su rostro y los labios de Kalah se convirtieron en una ancha y tierna sonrisa ante aquella elocuencia que tanto amaba de él—. Y dos… —le sostuvo la mirada— jamás dejare de amarte.

-Y yo tampoco dejaré de amarte, grandulón —confesó mirándolo a los ojos, a esa alma que conocía tan bien desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la noche, mirando televisión en silencio, pero en ocasiones se escuchaba la fuerte risa de Rojo resonando por toda la habitación. De vez en cuando, Kalah no perdía la oportunidad para molestarlo bajo una manera sumamente infantil, halando de su cola con la suya, o hacer que uno de los gatos cayera sobre su cabeza al poner comida de gato en ella tras ver lo absorto que se encontraba en los tantos programas que había en los televisores, que no ponía la más mínima atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hellboy no se quedó atrás, también respondiendo infantilmente, pidiéndole que lo dejara en paz y viera televisión con él. Pero en el fondo disfrutaba de sus travesuras, recordándole los viejos tiempos cuando los dos tenían trece años.

Y por muy cursi que se sintiera o se viera, lo hacía enamorarse más de Kalah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moscú: El Mausoleo de Rasputín**

Kalah se levantó más temprano de lo normal, quizás gracias a la ansiedad que corroía su cuerpo por la misión como también las ganas de vomitar que había tenido de repente a las dos de la madrugada, llevándose consigo las horas que le quedaban de sueño a Hellboy tras despertarlo con el estruendo de los televisores tras encenderlos al mismo tiempo por el control universal.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, Kalah —se quejó él, aun con los ojos cerrados y agradeciendo que la amaba lo suficiente como para no golpearla—. Nos iremos dentro de seis horas —le recordó, mientras se echaba la almohada encima de la cabeza.

Kalah sonrió bajo un sentimiento de estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-No puedo dormir y ahora tú tampoco lo harás —dijo, soltando una carcajada al ver el gesto que había hecho con la mano de piedra, mandándola al diablo—. Venga, HB. Algún día esto iba a pasar, sobre todo cuando seas padre.

-¿Y precisamente debía ser en esta misión?

-Sí.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé… —suspiró aun con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Rojo—. Pero debo entrenarte para la paternidad.

-Podrías entrenarme para la paternidad cuando nazca el bebé, por ahora: déjame-dormir.

Mientras él hablaba, ella comenzó a calentar los músculos como siempre hacía cada mañana al levantarse y así mantenerse con energía el resto del día, sólo que esta vez con un poco más de cuidado y siguiendo ciertos ejercicios que el médico le recomendó durante el embarazo.

-Entrenemos un poco, ¿te parece? —Hellboy gruñó despectivo, volviéndola a mandar al diablo—. No aceptaré un _no_ como respuesta.

Con nuevo cuidado, saltó a la cama bajo un aire sumamente infantil y juguetón, sentándose sobre su espalda a la vez que comenzaba a deslizar las manos por la misma hasta llegar a sus hombros. Escuchó como Rojo ronroneó ante la delicia que sentía sobre los músculos, a lo que se acercó a su oído mientras seguía masajeando su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte.

-Tengo algo mejor en mente.

-¿Quieres que los muchachos nos encuentren en plena acción?

-Avisare a las niñeras de no molestar…

-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? —Se hizo a un lado, antes de que Hellboy se saliera con la suya.

-Jamás es suficiente contigo, ¿sabes?

Kalah salió de la cama entre risas, lanzándole la ropa cuando la agarró por la cola.

-Vístase, agente. Pediré que nos traigan el desayuno.

Salió de la guardia poco después de llamar a Myers para que les trajera el desayuno, avisándole a Hellboy que iría a ver a Azul por un momento.

Durante el camino a la sala de recuperación donde se encontraba su hermano, se encontró a Manning con un equipo de agentes, John y Eleazar incluidos, en la sala de juntas. Al ver que el director no había reparado en ella del todo, escuchó sin pedir permiso.

-Iremos a los campos de Volokolmask —reiteraba, mientras mostraba en la pantalla la ubicación del lugar junto a lo que habían descubierto tras la muerte del profesor y miró el informe que sostenía en una de las manos—. A 50 millas de Moscú. Sebastián Blacksba N° 16, fue el único indicio que tenemos.

-¿Y qué hay de los mapas que traje del subterráneo? —Preguntó ella, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Manning apretó la mandíbula un poco, contando hasta cinco para relajar los hombros. No soportaba tanto a Hellboy como a Kalah, a pesar de que ella casi no causó tantos revuelos como su pareja, aun así no los toleraba por igual.

-Resultaron ser de túneles subterráneos creados en Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial —intervino Myers con su típico tartamudeo ocasional—, aun así apreciamos la aportación.

Kalah se encogió de hombros, recargándose contra la pared dándole a entender a Manning que no se iría de ahí.

-Reunimos y destruimos miles de huevos —prosiguió el hombre de notoria calva, dejando el folder en la mesa mientras se masajeaba el tabique ante la molestia que los lentes le causaban—. Sin embargo… no hay señales de _Samael_ ni de Rasputín. Partiremos en cuantos se autorice por completo el permiso. Viene Hellboy y, obviamente, tú —la señaló con la mirada y no le importó hablar abiertamente—. La idea no me gusta, pero estaré a cargo.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista, Manning. Todo saldrá bien.

-Más vale. O tenemos éxito, o cerrare esta agencia para siempre. Pueden retirarse.

-Hey, niño —se dirigió con John en cuanto el resto de agentes abandonaron la sala de juntas, la mirada que surcaba por su rostro le hizo soltar una pequeña risa a la vez que le daba una palmada en el hombro con el brazo normal—. Relájate, estando Hellboy y yo, la misión será pan comido.

-¿Despierta tan temprano? —Preguntó Eleazar al acercarse.

-Estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Admito que no me gusta levantarme de madrugada solo para vomitar, o por los odiosos antojos, pero aun así vale la pena. ¿Podrías dejarnos el desayuno? —Le pidió a John—. No importa si el flojo de HB esté dormido, sólo iré a hablar con Azul un momento.

-¿Quieres algo en concreto?

- _Nah_. Lo de siempre. ¿Vienes, El?

El muchacho de melena oscura le limitó a asentir, dejando solo al agente Myers, quien llamó al cafetería para que prepararan el desayuno.

Después de haber recibido, justo a tiempo, el permiso de vuelo, el equipo de agentes "comandando" por el director Tom Manning se encontraba listo para partir al aeropuerto privado, que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos le había proporcionado a la agencia unos años después del nacimiento del edificio. A pesar de la respuesta que Kalah dio desde un inicio, Hellboy continuaba insistiéndole para que se quedara por su seguridad y la del bebé, pero como siempre, hablaba en vano, sobre todo cuando le explicaba que al igual que él, debía viajar a Moscú. Así que los acompañó sin más objeciones por su parte.

Subieron al avión de carga tras bajar del camión, y en cuanto su niñera y el resto subían el equipo que usarían durante la misión como también adecuaron un pequeño espacio del avión para que Kalah viajara en buenas condiciones.

Durante el trayecto a Volokolmask, adentrándose por fin zona en rusa después de casi doce horas de vuelo, en el cual Kalah se la pasó dormida la mayor parte, repasaron el plan.

-No debemos cometer errores —Manning mostró una cadena de bombas sobre una de las cajas que usaron como mesa—. Volcán 65 de doble núcleo. Estas granadas cuentan con un detonador por tiempo: lo ponen, se alejan; el cable jala el perno de seguridad. ¡Boom! Fácil de limpiar, fácil de usar. Solo disponemos de dos oportunidades, así que hay que ser sabios.

-Nada de esto será fácil, caballeros —habló Kalah, mostrando una faceta seria mientras miraba al equipo—. Quizás harán lo imposible para evitar que ganemos. No voy a mentir, posiblemente morirán agentes, pero nos aseguraremos que no lo hayan hecho en vano. Rasputín conocerá el verdadero infierno al meterse donde no debió.

Los muchachos la miraron con determinación, dispuestos a completar la misión cuando Eleazar se aproximó a ellos tras bajar de la cabina.

-Será mejor prepara todo —indicó—, estamos a punto de llegar.

Ambos demonios de piel roja se adentraron en lo que parecía ser una especie de cajas para animales, un método sencillo para pasarlos desapercibidos entre las aduanas rusas y algo que a Kalah le causó cierta gracia ante la etiqueta de "orangutanes orientales" que portaban en los costados. Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron de manera lenta, o al menos para ellos, cuando los encargados del área de aduanas esperaban la autorización para que el quipo pudiese utilizar uno de los camiones para transportar el equipo junto con las cajas.

En cuanto, escucharon el ronroneo del camión, tanto Kalah como Hellboy suspiraron mientras un ligero apretón surcaba por su pecho; el ansia de saber que pronto acabaría la pesadilla…, o, si las cosas no salían como esperaban, el comienzo del fin del mundo.

-Simio 1 —lo llamó por el comunicador, ocultando una sonrisa burlona que solo ella podía apreciar, aunque logro escuchar una corta risa por parte de Hellboy—. ¿Qué tal la llevas?

-Más vale llegar pronto, o vomitare —se quejó, después de que ambos fueron víctimas de un considerable tambaleo—. ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, dudo que el bebé salga con un mes de vida —aunque dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tan sólo quiero que esto termine de una vez por todas…

Un nuevo traqueteo sacudió las cajas, un poco más agresivo que los anteriores, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estamparan con algunas de las caras de las cajas y de no haberse ligado los cuernos, Kalah se hubiera quedado atrapada en una de las paredes hasta que el camión parase.

-Estamos saliendo del camino principal —les aviso Eleazar poco después de la sacudida—. Sujétense bien.

-Gracias por el aviso —señaló Hellboy con cierto tonito sarcástico.

Sintieron como el vehículo reducía la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, asumiendo que habían llegado por fin a su destino; les abrieron un lado de las cajas, encontrándose con Manning y Eleazar como también con un enorme cementerio tapizado de blanco.

-Tienen que ver esto —les dijo señalando aquella necrópolis, después de que Rojo le echara una mano a Kalah.

-Sebastián Blacksba N° 16 —leyeron los labios de Hellboy del letrero viejo que colgaba de las enormes y ya desgastadas puertas.

-Es hermoso —musitaron los de Kalah, mientras deslizaba los dedos, protegidos por unos guantes térmicos, por la verja.

Ellos entraron primero, con cuidado de no interrumpir el descanso de las almas enterradas en aquel lugar, mientras el resto del equipo les pisaba los talones.

Los problemas no tardaron en llegar cuando repararon en lo enorme que era el cementerio como para encontrar el mausoleo de Rasputín, a lo que Manning fue el primero en dejarlo claro ante la cara que había puesto.

-Olvídenlo. Jamás lo encontraremos —dijo, siendo acompañado de unas pequeñas nubes que su boca producía y señaló el lugar como si intentara trazar un perímetro—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar. Hacer una red, buscar por… um… cuadrantes, tal vez por fotografías satelitales.

-Descuida —intervino Hellboy, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro y caminar sin una dirección concreta—, alguien nos orientará.

-¿Qué? —Lo miró sin entender.

-Deja que nosotros nos encargaremos —añadió Kalah con una amable sonrisa, siguiendo al simio rojo—. Ustedes esperen aquí. No tardaremos.

Se alejaron un par de metros de los muchachos hasta que Rojo sacó a relucir un pequeño artilugio en forma de pentágono y del tamaño de una cajita para anillos.

-Muy bien, viejo amigo, búscanos un informante.

Éste comenzó a cantar con un toque lento, pero el cual aumentó un poco cuando lo dirigió por la derecha, dándoles a entender que era por ese camino hasta que el buscador sonó desesperado en una de las tumbas.

-Bingo —canturreó Kalah—. Yo hablaré con él, si no te importa.

-Adelante.

Entre los dos quitaron la cubierta para que así ella saltara al interior, colocando las piernas en los costados y así poder abrir el ataúd de madera, encontrándose con un polvoriento cadáver, mismo que se mantenía conservando a pesar de los años y de haberle arrancado casi la mayor parte de su cuerpo después de, irónicamente, ahorcarlo.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un relicario con la imagen de un triángulo con un ojo en el centro.

- _Animan edere animus corpus_ —recitó a la perfección en latín, mientras acercaba el dije al centro de la cabeza. Acto seguido, el cadáver respondió tosiendo un apestoso polvo tras abrir la boca y los ojos nuevamente al mundo, que Kalah no se impidió girar un poco el rostro para evitar una nueva dosis de ese asqueroso olor. Y al ver como el sujeto comenzaba a moverse del todo, posando las manos en los costados del ataúd, alzó un poco el relicario—. Eso es, amigo. Arriba.

- _Soy Ivan Klimatovich_ —habló el muerto bajo un acento ruso ciertamente antiguo— _._ _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

-Buscamos el mausoleo de Rasputín —contestó ella—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

- _Primero, sácame de aquí._

-Dudo que te moleste si te cargo por medio de la cuerda.

- _¿O eso me matará?_ —Ivan dejó escapar una risa cargada de sarcasmo e ironía—. _Solo sácame de aquí o déjame volver a dormir._

-Sujétate de mi espalda —resopló Kalah ante el humor del muerto viviente. Al sentir como sus esqueléticas manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros, jaló de la soga y la amarró en la sobaquera; miró al exterior, donde Rojo se mostraba a la espera—. Una mano, por favor.

De un tirón los sacó de la tumba a la vez que ella le entregaba a Iván al ver que se lo pidió.

-Bien, ¿dónde está? —Le volvió a preguntar.

- _A sesenta millas_ —respondió, señalando en la dirección por donde habían llegado—, _a tres hileras._

-En marcha, entonces.

Se agruparon con el equipo, que había permanecido a la espera de ambos, y el cual se mostró ciertamente perplejo, por no mencionar la cara de susto que Manning dejo entre ver, cuando repararon en el muerto que colgaba sobre la espalda de Rojo. Entre los dos les indicaron el camino que Ivan les había revelado, encontrando con mayor facilidad el mausoleo de Rasputín, mientras les contaban algunos datos importantes sobre lo que les esperaba ahí adentro.

Bajaron un primer grupo de escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de catacumba subterránea, aunque algunos de los espacios se encontraban vacíos o habían sido suplantados por cráneos humanos, generando un ambiente algo pesado en el equipo.

-Todo estará bien, mientras no nos separemos —mencionó Hellboy al acomodar mejor a Ivan.

Y como si hubiera dicho lo contrario al mismo tiempo que de manera improvista, una especie de paredes mecánicas se accionó desde el suelo hasta conectarse con el techo de la habitación, separando el equipo en dos grupos, a la vez que de sus pieles se extendieron unas amenazadoras y filosas cuchillas.

-Excelente —murmuró Kalah—. ¡Rojo, ¿qué procede?!

-Enciendan los localizadores y sigamos el camino, quizás se conecten más adelante.

-¿Estarás seguro, Hellboy? —Le preguntó Myers.

-No te preocupes, _boy scout_. Kalah los cuidara, es muy ruda.

-Oye, grandulón —se acercó un poco al muro con cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los pinchos—. Sí sucede algo, diré "Marco"…

-…Polo.

Kalah sonrió a medias por la respuesta y se separó de la pared, mirando a los agentes que le acompañaban junto con Eleazar.

-Andando. Si nos encontramos con algún problema para seguir el camino, Ivan nos guiará…, o eso espero.

-¿Qué pasara si nos encontramos con Samael? —Preguntó el agente Bryce con cierto temor en la voz.

-Me encargare de ellos.

-No estás sola, ¿recuerdas? —Habló Eleazar al cruzarse de brazos.

- _Nos_ encargaremos de ellos —se corrigió.

Se echaron a andar con algo de ayuda de Eleazar tras encender una de las manos para iluminar parte del camino hasta que Kalah consiguió hacer una improvisación de antorcha al combinar un hueso humano con un trozo de su chamarra. Bajaron por más grupos de escaleras y siguieron hasta tener que tomar un camino por la derecha al ver que el otro se encontraba bloqueado por unos cuantos escombros. Y durante el camino, la mujer-demonio mantuvo una faceta molesta e irritada, puesto que le parecía altamente sospechoso el hecho de no haberse encontrado ya con alguna trampa en lo que llevaban caminando, ni siquiera una señal de vida de alguna reencarnación de Samael; llamó a Hellboy para saber cómo iban las cosas de su lado, pero también resultó lo mismo: cero trampas.

« _Algo aquí no va bien_ », insistió ella, mientras caminaban por el corredor, llevándolos por fin al interior de la red de túneles que Klimatovich había mencionado mientras se dirigían a la cripta. El lugar era inmenso, recordándole un poco a la arquitectura de la época industrial, cubierto por mecanismos y manivelas, como también le recordó al interior de un reloj. Un enorme y antiguo reloj. El nuevo camino por tomar se había convertido en un largo puente, en el cual cualquier paso en falso, lo pagarían con una fuerte caída junto a una dolorosa muerte.

De la nada, Kalah alzó el puño en señal de que esperaran puesto que había visto algo. Al otro lado, ahí se encontraba ella acompañada de una máscara en representación de una sonrisa amablemente macabra, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de entre la oscuridad del nuevo túnel.

« _Deja de jugar con mi mente, vejestorio_ ».

Dio un par de pasos por el puente, más no ocurrió nada e indicó al equipo que continuara avanzando cuando uno de los agentes le advirtió del barandal que descendía desde arriba, rebotando contra el firmamento de concreto para continuar cayendo al vacío hasta escucharle el momento en que choco con el final del mismo.

Levantó la mirada, reparando en el otro puente que había casi a la par de ellos.

-¿Tiraste ese barandal? —Le preguntó a Hellboy por el comunicador.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás…?

-Ni se te ocurra asomarte —le advirtió—. Pero sí, estamos debajo de ustedes. Da igual, será mejor que con…

Fue interrumpida por medio de un estruendoso clic al resonar contra todas las paredes de la cámara, seguido del movimiento de las tuercas que tenían aspecto de rueda de escape, cuales comenzaban a girar accionando seguramente una enorme trampa.

-¡Muévanse! —Le gritó al equipo, sobre todo al ver cómo las compuertas empezaban a descender con el fin de dejarlos atrapado—. Hellboy las puertas se están cerrando, es ahora o nunca.

-Entendido.

-Nadie hará nada —intervino Manning con ese irritante tonito que usaba para demostrar su poder—. Yo estoy a cargo de todos ustedes.

-Con todo respeto, señor, pero debemos avanzar. Así que váyase al diablo.

Tomó a los agentes que se habían detenido por orden de Manning y con cuidado los deslizó por el puente para hacerlos llegar con mayor rapidez al otro lado; se echó a correr por el mismo, cuando un mecánico y enorme rugido se estampó contra el puente de arriba, donde Manning y Hellboy permanecían discutiendo, haciendo que colapsara para así dejar ver por fin un martillo gigante. La parte que se desprendió cayó al otro lado del puente en el que ella se encontraba, derribándolo poco a poco, e incluso entre los escombros pudo ver como uno de los agentes, que había ido con Hellboy, caía junto con Ivan.

Por poco se convirtió en presa de un segundo martillo tras quedarse a mirar por encima de ella para saber si Rojo la había librado de no ser porque Eleazar la obligó a entrar en el espacio que aún quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo, evitando que se la llevara de encuentro. Ambos lograron pasar antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, llevándose de encuentro las piernas de Myers, tirándolo nuevamente al suelo.

En lo que controlaba su respiración, Kalah revisó que cada miembro del equipo se encontrara bien, pero solo se trataba de unos cuantos rasguños o raspones.

-¡Hellboy! —Lo llamó poco después, pero al no conseguir alguna respuesta por su parte, el pulso se le volvió a acelerar—. Más te vale responderme, simio torpe, o buscare tu cadáver y lo pateare.

El silencio continuo presente hasta que lo escuchó toser.

-Ni siquiera muerto, dejas de faltarme al respeto —lo oyó decir del otro lado, con la voz algo ajetreada; ella soltó un suspiro de notorio alivio—. Manning y yo estamos bien, pero perdimos a uno de los agentes junto con Klimatovich. ¿Cómo lo llevan ustedes?

-Aún con vida, por suerte —dijo, mirando de nuevo a los muchachos—. Bien, no nos queda de otra que seguir avanzando. Además, sólo usemos los comunicadores para emergencias.

-Corto.

Miró a Eleazar, quien terminaba de limpiarse la cara con un trozo de tela, y asintió al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su mochila.

-Deben ver esto —mencionó Bryce al adentrarse un poco en el nuevo camino con ayuda de una linterna—. Parece una especie de cueva.

Kalah de inmediato tomó nota del agua que había en su interior al igual que de la humedad que recorría las paredes rocosas, a lo que respondió instintivamente sacando a relucir el Reverendo Negro.

-El lugar perfecto para anidar —musitó entre dientes y regreso el arma a su lugar—. Permanezcan juntos. Por el momento no pelearemos con ningún Samael, no quiero encontrar el nido repleto de miles de ellos.

Todos acataron la orden y sin más dilación, comenzaron a seguirla por la cueva con el cuidado de no generar algún sonido demasiado audible para alguna reencarnación de Samael que estuviera merodeando por ahí.

El agente Myers miraba a Kalah con cierta reprobación ante la manera tan brusca en que se deslizaba por ciertos obstáculos naturales que había en el interior de aquella y estrecha cueva, pero sobre todo no podía imaginársela peleando contra alguna de esas criaturas, en el momento en que encontraran el nido, en el estado en que se encontraba.

Y ella lo notó en seguida.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, John?

Él negó con la cabeza a la vez que desviaba la mirada junto con la dirección de la linterna y en un intento de rebasarla y dejarla atrás, la enorme mano de piedra de Kalah lo detuvo, obligándolo a que le diera la cara.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, o por el bebé. No soy tan debilucha como un humano, sin ánimo de ofender, claro. Pero en serio, _deja-de-verme-así_ —le pidió amablemente, mientras enfatizaba cada palabra de la frase para después continuar caminando—. Gracias.

John permaneció en silencio. Sabía que ella era muy resistente, pero aun con la fisiología sobrenatural que poseía, continuaba pensando, o al menos una parte de él seguía haciéndolo, que debió haberse quedado en Manhattan. Aunque de no ser por ella, ya estuviera muerto al igual que los otros.

A medida que continuaban, el camino comenzó a hacerse más estrecho, forzándolos a caminar en fila india hasta el momento en que se abrieron paso en una cueva muchísimo más amplia y húmeda que la anterior. En frente de ellos se encontraba una nueva cámara, a lo que Kalah fue a investigar tras pedirle al grupo que permaneciera en su lugar, ignorando la segunda cueva que había a su derecha.

-Creo que estamos cerca —señaló a la vez que asomaba primeramente el arma, pero la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas estatuas arruinadas por la propia naturaleza de las cavernas—. Menos mal…

Tras girarse sobre los talones, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al reparar en las facciones de todo el equipo, mientras miraban algo en el interior de la segunda cámara, ni siquiera la escucharon cuando los llamó para saber que estaba viendo y tras mirar en la misma dirección sus rasgos faciales adoptaron la misma expresión de asombro junto con cierto temor tras ver el numeroso nido que Samael había engendrado en aquella cueva. Las criaturas no tomaron nota de su presencia, siendo una ventaja para ellos.

Se acercó a los agentes y habló lo más bajo posible para no llamar la atención de aquellas bestias.

-Manténganse extremadamente callados y preparen las granadas.

Pero el estruendoso lamento de la compuerta de la cámara cerrándose resonó contra todas las paredes, sobre todo contra los oídos de cada reencarnación de Samael, tomando por fin en cuenta sus presencias; aunque aún no hacían ningún movimiento hacia ellos, simplemente gruñían en su dirección.

-Marco… —dijo por el canal de Hellboy—. Marco, mueve tu rojo trasero ahora mismo. Son demasiados.

Segundos después de que Kalah llamara a Hellboy, un golpe hueco sonó por encima de ellos, acompañados de algunas rocas que se habían desprendido por los golpes y las cuales, o al menos algunas, caían sobre las criaturas desorientándolos por unos momentos. La ayuda estaba en camino, les dijo a Myers y a Eleazar, aprovechando los momentos en que las reencarnaciones de Samael perdía la orientación y en lo que Rojo llegaba hasta ellos, los tres comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, manteniéndolos a raya a aquellos.

Desafortunadamente, el agente Bryce no logró salir con vida. En cuanto la caja de tiempo cantó, tres reencarnaciones se le echaron encima y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a devorarlo a la vez que evitaban que las granadas explotaran.

-Mierda —exclamó Kalah a la vez que les disparaba hasta acabarse el cargador, sin embargo había sido tarde y Bryce había muerto—. No uses las que quedan —le ordenó a Myers al ver que había abandonado el arma—. Debemos usarlas contra Rasputín, Eleazar y yo nos encargaremos. Tú cúbrenos las espaldas.

-Ya era hora de algo de acción —se quejó su _hermano_ en compañía de una sonrisa amarga en cuanto sus brazos comenzaban a incendiarse bajo el manto de un fuego azul para después mirar a Kalah, quien tenía la misma sonrisa—. Estoy listo.

-Intenta cargarte los nidos, entre menos logren volver a la vida, mejor.

El chillante gruñido de las criaturas resonó con mayor intensidad ante el fuego que emergía del muchacho, respondiendo agresivamente al correr en su dirección, pero la mujer de piel roja lo defendió al detonar algunas balas explosivas haciéndolos volar en miles de pedazos, pero eso generó que el doble de monstruos que matara renacieran nuevamente cuando una enrome pieza de concreto impidió que llegaran hasta ellos; en el mismo momento, Kalah empujó a Eleazar para después hacerse a un lado, evitando que los aplastara también.

Hellboy se incorporó de poco en poco, recuperando la compostura mientras un nuevo grupo de Samael se mostraba a la espera de algún ataque. Kalah quiso ayudarlo, pero él se negó ordenándole que se quedara con Myers por su seguridad. Y sin más se abalanzó contra una de las criaturas, la cual fue auxiliada de inmediato por el resto, siendo aquello una escena horrible para la mujer-demonio. Sin importarle nada salvo la seguridad de su compañero, lo desobedeció tras empezar nuevamente a disparar con la intención de llamar la atención de algunas criaturas, pero antes de que llegaran hasta ella y lastimaran, Eleazar se interpuso en el camino con las manos extendidas en la dirección de los monstruos, a los cuales cubrió de fuego casi por completo al mismo tiempo que John continuaba disparando.

Ella creyó haber encontrado una nueva oportunidad para ayudar a Rojo, pero entre los dos agentes la retuvieron al ver que planeaba ir hacia la enorme masa de monstruos que había encima de él, que hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos por permanecer en pie y seguir peleando.

-Kalah—

-¡Debo ayudarlo! —Chilló asustada a la vez que jaloneaba para que la dejaran ir—. Van a matarlo, si no hago algo. Por favor…

-¡Golpéame, entonces! —Le pidió de pronto Eleazar a lo que ella lo miró con cierta inquietud—. Solo así podremos salvarlo.

-Myers escóndete detrás de esas rocas —le ordenó al agente de inmediato, aunque él pareció negarse por un momento—. Estaremos bien. Ahora, largo.

John corrió hacia donde le había indicado, mientras ella le cubría las espaldas de cualquier criatura que decidiera perseguirlo, sin embargo todas se encontraban entretenidas peleando contra Hellboy. En el momento en que vio que su compañero se encontraba a salvo y sin usar toda su fuerza, le metió un puñetazo a Eleazar con la mano normal, a lo que su cuerpo respondió automáticamente con fuego, más intenso que la primera vez e incluso su mirada se veía representada por el mismo.

-No hagas nada estúpido —le advirtió bajo el tono de una voz más intimidante al poner un pie en uno escalón natural de la cueva, evaporizando el agua que había en su interior—. Ve con Myers.

No discutió con él, simplemente se fue detrás de las rocas, advirtiéndole al agente que por nada del mundo se atreviera asomarse, a menos que quisiera terminar carbonizado. Myers se limitó a asentir con algo de miedo, por no decir que se encontraba a nada de hacerse en los pantalones por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La temperatura aumentó desmedidamente, pero se obligaron a resistir, viendo con ayuda de las sombras como Eleazar calcinaba a cada reencarnación de Samael que intentaba matarlo. Y notó como se encogió en su sitio, en señal de que usaría todo su poder, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña pero letal explosión, o al menos para un humano normal.

Una consecuencia que debía pasar cuando Eleazar se enojaba en verdad y que no podía controlar.

Inmediatamente, Kalah se abalanzó contra Myers, cubriéndolo con el cuerpo mientras rezaba para que todos sobrevivieran. El fuego se estampó contra cada centímetro de piel de la cueva cuando Eleazar extendió el cuerpo, liberando su verdadero poder, llevándose de encuentro al resto de criaturas que habían quedado como también se cargaba a los nidos; algunas rocas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus sitio, sobre todo donde Kalah y John se encontraban; sus cuerpos salieron volando hasta encontrarse con una de las paredes, o al menos solo el de ella, ya que John se había moldeado contra su cuerpo cuando quiso evitar que el fuego lo alcance.

Cayeron al suelo, ella siguió protegiéndolo hasta el momento en que no pudo más y su mente se desconectó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Caos bajo la Luna Roja**

Similar al choque de un martillo contra algo metálico, un sonido peculiarmente estridente empezó a abrirse paso dentro de la consciencia de Kalah, despertándola poco a poco. Sin entender muy bien dónde se encontraba o qué había ocurrido después de que Eleazar erradicara por completo el nido de Samael, entró en estado de alarma cuando intentó levantarse y fue retenida gracias a la especie de yugo en el que la habían encarcelado, mientras el tintineo de las cadenas sujetas a la rueda mecánica en la que se encontraba arrodillada se asomaba detrás de su cabeza. Observó su entorno. Era un mausoleo enorme, con el techo de ventanales cubiertos por la nieve del día, aunque algunas baldosas habían sido arrancadas de su sitio. En frente suya había una mesa de mármol puro y detrás de ésta, vestido con ropaje sacerdotal y mirado la estatua de un ángel creado a partir de piedra negra para así poder resaltar el dorado de sus alas así como también las dos llaves que poseía en cada mano, ahí estaba él.

 _Grigori Yefímovich Rasputín_.

Escuchó despertar a Hellboy, quien reaccionó moviéndose de un lado a otro con el fin de liberarse o romper las cadenas, pero cada esfuerzo era completamente inútil, llamando así la atención de aquel despreciable hombre.

-Y vi ante mí un ángel —comenzó a recitar del libro que sostenía entre las manos—, en su mano derecha: la llave de lo insondable; en la otra, la gloria eterna. Esas palabras las escuche cuando era un simple campesino, ¿saben? Y ahora —señaló el enorme rectángulo que había a su lado derecho, en el cual dos agujeros aguardaban junto al símbolo de los Siete Dioses del Caos—, la puerta que envió el Ogdru Jahad para que puedan finalmente entrar a nuestro mundo…

-¡Vete al diablo! —Gritó Kalah junto a un nuevo intento de levantarse.

-Ustedes son las llaves —añadió Ilsa al terminar de joder el detonador de las granadas que le había quitado a Myers—: él es la mano derecha del destino, mientras que tú de la vida eterna. Esas manos de piedra que poseen… ¿para qué pensaron que fueron creadas?

-Para partirte en dos, zorrita.

-Abran los cerrojos —les ordenó Rasputín, ignorando la actitud agresiva de la mujer-demonio.

-¡No lo hagan! —Intervino Myers de repente. Él, al igual que Eleazar, permanecía esposado contra la pared—. ¡No los escuchen!

Ilsa lo golpeó con el martillo, exigiendo silencio al igual que lo uso como advertencia hacia el otro muchacho al ver que intentó usar su poder, más existía algo que no se lo permitía y creyó que se trataba de alguna magia invocada por Rasputín.

-Solo imaginen —prosiguió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras un brillo resaltaba en sus sombríos ojos—. Un edén solamente para ustedes dos.

-No… —musitaron Hellboy y Kalah al mismo tiempo.

-¿No? —Repitió el hombre, algo ofendido por la respuesta y se acercó a ellos, o más bien a Kalah, a quien sonrió como un padre que se reencuentra con su hija después de años de ausencia. Ella escupió hacia su dirección, desafiante, pero él no se inmutó en absoluto y le regaló una simple sonrisa—. ¿Y a cambio de un alma?

Un espectáculo de relámpagos y truenos resonó a los cuatro vientos al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Kalah era presa de un fuerte y doloroso apretón. Intentó retroceder mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Rasputín alzo la mirada, posándola en la enorme luna.

El ritual debía dar comienzo de un momento a otro.

-¡Abran los cerrojos! —Les exigió cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más amenazador—. Ahora.

Pero continuaron negándose. Rasputín dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de decepción y tomó a Kalah por el rostro, obligándola a mantener la boca abierta.

-Como quieran…

-¡No! —Exclamó Hellboy con furia, retorciéndose en su lugar con el fin de zafarse y ayudar a su compañera—. ¡No! ¡NO!

Era imposible luchar, la fuerza de aquel hombre había resultado poderosamente sobrenatural, que jamás logró quitarle las garras de encima por más que movía la cabeza con la finalidad de zafársele y arruinar sus macabras intenciones. Sin embargo, su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar cuando en su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho, comenzó a sentir un doloroso escalofrió que se deslizaba por su garganta hasta salir de su boca, en forma de una estela celeste, y así adentrarse en la de Rasputín. Mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Hellboy al fondo. Él sonrió triunfante, aunque Kalah permaneció inexpresiva como si por un momento le hubiese arrebatado sus emociones, sintiendo vagamente como un grupo de lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por sus mejillas.

« _Ya no está…, él se ha ido…_ », aquel pensamiento chocó contra las paredes de su mente, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez con la intención de quebrar su alma.

-Los está esperando en el otro lado —advirtió Rasputín al atreverse a secar sus lágrimas con la manga de la sotana—. Abran los cerrojos y reclamen a su pequeña.

Tal como si hubieran encendido un interruptor y a la velocidad de la luz, la reacción de Kalah se tornó agresiva, manteniendo la esperanza de lograr romper las cadenas y obligar a Rasputín que le devolviera el alma de su _hija_. Pero jamás cedieron las ataduras a su fuerza y aquello no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecer más al hombre al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte bofetada, manchándose con la sangre que corría por su rostro, y la tomó por el yugo.

-Sus verdaderos nombres están escritos en las cadenas que los atan. No importa cuán fuerte seas, no podrás romperlas jamás.

El lamento del cielo al ser intervenido por los truenos se asomó nuevamente, recordándole el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

-El eclipse ha dado comienzo —le aviso Ilsa con la mirada puesta en la nueva transformación de la Luna.

-Tu verdadero nombre —la presionó, pero Kalah prefirió continuar firme y en silencio—. ¡Dilo!

-No…

-Transfórmate en la llave, o jamás volverás a ver a tu hija.

Las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron por un momento, mostrando el dolor que la amenaza provocó en ella, recordándole con frialdad que le había arrebatado el alma del bebé tras no querer obedecer.

Agachó la cabeza poco a poco, mientras parecía encogerse en su sitio.

-Por ella. —Cedió finalmente tras darle la cara y él sonrió lleno de victoria, mostrándose a la espera de que hablara. _Perdóname, papá_ —. _Unnus ranug_ —pronunció.

Y como por arte de magia, las cadenas se hicieron trizas al igual que el yugo caía a sus pies rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Por fin. Por fin había sido liberada de _sus ataduras_. Lentamente, una extraña sensación recorrió su frente, señal del renacimiento de sus preciados cuernos mientras un color rojizo anaranjado recorría cada símbolo que permanecía impreso en su brazo de piedra. « _Mi señora, esperábamos su regreso_ », un centenar de voces formando una sola se adentró en su cabeza y sintió como una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, liberando aquel extraño humo de color carmesí. El poder que corría por sus venas, el tener al mundo entre sus dedos y poder controlarlo con solo tronar los dedos; regalarles el fruto imperecedero y saber que sus amos por fin despertarán para abrirle los ojos al mundo. Todo le resultaba ser indescriptible, pero bajo la influencia de querer cada vez más.

Tomó la mano que Rasputín le había ofrecido, bajando de la rueda mecánica y dejando que la luz roja de la luna que atravesaba el pequeño domo inundara cada centímetro de su piel.

-¡Kalah!

Miró a Hellboy tras escuchar su voz, aumentando su sonrisa al aproximarse hacia él. Deslizó las manos por su rostro, depositando un beso sobre su frente en la cual dejo impresa una pequeña marca de los mismos; arrancó el rosario, el cual había pertenecido al profesor Bruttenholm, que había en su mano normal y lo arrojó a un lado.

-Es hora, rey mío —le dijo bajo el encanto de una seseante voz y la mirada de Hellboy se alarmó—. Volvamos al edén y reclamemos lo que nos pertenece por derecho.

-Kalah… —repitió, aunque la voz le fallo por poco—. No, por favor…

- _Anung unrama_ , es tu verdadero nombre —lo interrumpió y se acercó a su oído—. Dilo. Por mí, por nuestra familia.

E igual que ella, Rojo terminó por aceptar, recitando su verdadero nombre sin más opción y liberándose para así poder adoptar la misma forma que ella, a excepción de que la corona en llamas que emergía sobre el centro de su cabeza era más grande que la de Kalah. Ésta le tendió la mano y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta, a la espera de una nueva instrucción por parte del siervo de su padre.

-Primeramente, la llave del destino debe ser utilizada.

Hellboy introdujo la mano de piedra sin perder más tiempo a la vez que la giraba hacia la izquierda, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido tras abrir el primer cerrojo. La parte superior de la piedra rectangular cambio de forma, dándole paso a un potente rayo naranja, el cual trabo contrato con la Luna, convirtiéndola en el esperado portal para dejar entrar a los Siete Dioses del Caos.

Ahora solo era cuestión de abrir el segundo candado.

-¡No lo hagas, Kalah! —Gritó de pronto Eleazar al ver como se aproximaba al cerrojo, llamando su atención—. No olviden quienes son, lo que han hecho por nosotros.

-¿Eh…?

La cómplice de Rasputín estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no ser por John, quien la derrubó y antes que consiguiera reaccionar, la noqueo de un golpe.

« _¿Qué hemos hecho por ellos?_ », Kalah observó la escena llena de confusión, queriendo entender las palabras del muchacho, aunque el millar de voces no le dejaban pensar con claridad al gritarle que abriera el segundo candado. Pero eso no la detuvo para frenar los pasos de Hellboy al ver que se dirigía hacia él para lastimarlos, mientras continuaba mirándolos detenidamente, tanto a Eleazar como a John bajo una sensación de conocerlos.

-Créeme, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que no será vertida ninguna lagrima por este mundo —agregó Rasputín en un intento desesperado para hacerla abrir el segundo candado.

-Aún pueden elegir —insistió Myers tras tomar las granadas y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos sin ningún temor—. Su padre, el profesor Bruttenholm, les dejo ese legado.

La vaga imagen de un hombre, el cual cruzaba por la etapa de la tercera edad, se imprimió delante de ella, mientras eran rodeados por una estela grisácea envuelta en una especie de burbuja. La miraba fijamente bajo un toque cálido y melancólico como también inquieto y ansioso, atravesando el pecho de Kalah para después hacer estallar la burbuja que los protegía en miles de imágenes a una velocidad increíble: la primera vez que se conocieron cuando la sacaron del circo; cuando le ofreció chocolate; cuando le presentó a Hellboy; cuando lo obligó a hacerle una trenza que había visto en una de las pocas revistas que uno que otro agente le llevaba.

Todas aquellas memorias acallaron las voces dentro de su cabeza, sobre todo cuando le hicieron llegar la noticia de su asesinato.

El profesor Bruttenholm le tendió la mano, dejando ver como colgaba el rosario que siempre usó como pulsera en la muñeca derecha. Un segundo golpe asestó su corazón, recordando cómo le había quitado el mismo a Hellboy.

-Papá…—mustió con la voz quebrada, extendiendo la mano en su dirección y la alejó un poco como reflejo al sentir el tacto de su plegada piel, dejando en claro que era _real_ hasta cierto punto. Con sumo cuidado lo abrazó mientras reposaba la frente contra su hombro, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, sobre todo al sentir como el profesor palmeaba su espalda—. Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero hacerlo…, pero me ha arrebatado algo que Hellboy y yo esperábamos con ilusión. ¡No quería convertirme en ese monstruo, y ahora lo soy! Te he fallado… yo…

-No eres ningún monstruo, Kalah —la contradijo con suavidad al separarse y sostener su mano entre las suyas—. Sé que te dolió perder a tu hija, pero no caigas en su sucio juego. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo sé que no eres un truco? —Desconfió un poco con el temor de que así fuera.

-Si fuera ese mal que alberga la oscuridad, te pediría que continúes este camino. No olvides que también en la oscuridad existe la luz. Nosotros —ustedes— son esa luz. Aférrate a ella, ábrele los ojos a Hellboy y liberen al mundo de este nuevo mal.

Antes de que ella hablara, el grupo de malvadas voces borró la imagen del profesor al volver a tomar control de sus pensamientos, profanándola delante de Kalah al partirla en dos. Y la herida de haberlo perdido regresó a la vida con mayor intensidad, pero funcionó a su favor al quebrar las verdaderas ataduras a la que había sido sometida y de cierta forma abrirle los ojos.

-Sí, puedo elegir… —respondió al escapar de su ensimismamiento.

-No es verdad —insistió Rasputín tras encararla—. Ahora abre la puerta —le ordenó nuevamente, pero negó con la cabeza—. ¡YA!

-¡No permitiré que traigas la oscuridad de regreso!

Se apartó de él al mismo tiempo que llevó las manos a los cuernos, y sin permitir que la detuvieran al igual que sin mucho esfuerzo, los quebró. De pronto, el rayo que se conectaba con el portal para dejar pasar al Ogdru Jahad respondió con cierto destello entrecortado, indicando que perdía poder al no ser abierto el segundo candado y que ella quebrantara su verdadera forma.

Se fue contra Rasputín con el fin de asesinarlo con uno de los cuernos cuando Rojo se la quitó de encima, algo que realmente no se esperaba del todo, ya que pensó que frustrando parte del ritual él recuperaría la compostura. Le propinó un puñetazo con el brazo de piedra, desorientándola por unos segundos; aunque llego a frenar un segundo golpe al mismo tiempo que incrustaba la rodilla contra su abdomen, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Tomó a Hellboy por los cuernos con la intención de rompérselos, pero su reacción fue inmediata y la agarró por los costados de su cintura, estampándola contra la mesa de mármol; Kalah aulló de dolor, más no la detuvo e intentó llegar hasta sus cuernos nuevamente después de apartarlo de ella.

-Reacciona, Rojo —le gritó, mientras esquivaba sus golpes o agarres—. Esto no es para lo que nos crio papá. Nosotros protegemos a las personas, no les hacemos daño…

-Él no escuchara tus blasfemias —intervino Rasputín con una sonrisa desenfrenada—. No descansara hasta matarte.

Hellboy la agarró por el cuello a la vez que la golpeó por nueva cuenta contra la mesa hasta partir la misma en dos, dejando caer su peso contra la garganta de Kalah mientras le hablaba en un idioma extraño. Ésta intentó golpearlo con la mano de piedra, pero la detuvo con la mano libre, sonriendo con victoria al ver como el rostro de la mujer-demonio se contraía de dolor ante la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Oye, simio torpe!

La enfurecida mirada de Rojo se centró en Eleazar después de que éste le arrojara unos cuantos trozos de concreto para llamar su atención. Kalah aprovecho la distracción, mientras recuperaba el aliento y algo de fuerza. No lo pensó dos veces y quebró sus cuernos tras abalanzarse contra él. Inmediatamente dejó de pelear y en su lugar la miró algo confundido. Con una amarga pero aliviada sonrisa Kalah acarició su rostro al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡NO! —Gruñó el hombre al presenciar como el rayo desaparecía, cerrando el portal para siempre mientras la luna comenzaba a volver a la normalidad—. ¡Eres una maldita niña egoísta!

Entre zancadas se acercó hacia él, acorralándole contra la puerta que le habían enviado los Siete Dioses del Caos. Lo sostuvo por el cuello con la mano de piedra, mientras enterraba sin titubear uno de los cuernos de Hellboy en su pecho, justo en su vacío corazón hasta crear un enorme agujero en su pecho.

No sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para matarte, bastardo demente —siseo en voz baja.

Dejó caer su cuerpo aun con el cuerno enterrado en su pecho y le dio la espalda, encontrándose con la mirada de Hellboy.

Y como si hubieran apagado el interruptor que domino su mente, su primer instinto fue lanzarse a sus brazos, que respondió cubriéndola con los mismos como si quisiera protegerla del mundo exterior y de lo que acaba de ocurrir; le pidió perdón por haberla lastimado de semejante manera, pero Kalah lo entendía: él no controlaba sus acciones. Pero y contra su voluntad, una ya cansada voluntad, se dejó sumir en el dolor al creer estúpidamente que tras matar a Rasputín, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, recuperaría el alma de su hija. Y solo por un pequeño momento se arrepintió de haberlo asesino, ya que pudo haberlo obligado a devolvérsela.

-No está… —susurró contra el pecho de Rojo bajo una impresión destrozada mientras deslizaba las manos por su abdomen vacío—. Se fue para siempre, Rojo. Creí que si lo mataba, _ella_ …

Hellboy se mantuvo en silencio mientras la escuchaba llorar, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Realmente no sabía que decirle, estaba igual de desgarrado que ella ante la pérdida del bebé, que no dejaba de fulminar el cuerpo de Rasputín por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo y por un momento estuvo por estallar de furia contra ella: por no escucharlo y no quedarse en la agencia, esto jamás hubiera pasado.

« _No_ —se dijo con más calma—, _hubiera sido peor y quizás los hubiera perdido a ambos_ ».

Myers y Eleazar se reunieron con ellos no antes de recuperar el cinturón de granadas; éste último abrazó a Kalah bajo un sentimiento de consolación. Un acto que le pareció sutilmente dulce por su parte, pero aun así, no apagaba la amargura y el dolor que comenzaba a inundar su pecho.

-Es mejor irnos —sugirió secamente—. Entre menos estemos aquí, mejor.

De pronto su voz fue acompañada por los quejidos de Rasputín, que comenzaba a toser a sus espaldas e instintivamente llevó la mano a la sobaquera tras girarse en su dirección, pero por desgracia el Reverendo Negro se encontraba vacío.

-Mira lo que hiciste, pequeña: asesinaste a un hombre insignificante, pero has liberado a un dios.

-¿Qué di…?

Se vio interrumpida cuando su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en su sitio mientras que desde el interior algo parecía querer abrirse camino formando una enorme bola de piel.

-Hay que largarnos —exclamó Hellboy, tomándola por la muñeca—. ¡Ya!

No lo pensaron dos veces para echarse a correr por el único pasillo que existía en la cámara. Kalah se detuvo a lo que parecía ser la mitad del camino tras escuchar el llamado del monstruo que se había alojado en el interior de aquel ciego hombre, quizás como una segunda opción por parte del Ogdru Jahad por si las cosas no salían como lo planeado. Era uno grande, uno muy grande.

Intercambió una corta mirada con Hellboy, quien le quitó el cinturón de granadas a John.

-Pase lo que pase, manténganse juntos —y miró a Kalah—. Tú…

-Y una mierda, Hellboy. Iré contigo sin importar que ocurra, no estarás solo en esto. Y no habrá discusión del tema —agregó, refiriéndose a todos al quitarle el buen Samaritano y comprobar que éste tuviera municiones.

-¡Maldita sea, Kalah! —Le arrebató el arma al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del rostro—. Perdimos al bebé, no pienso perderte a ti también.

-Ni yo a ti, Rojo. Así que o vamos los dos, o no va nadie.

Hellboy no tuvo oportunidad de repetirle que se quedara con los agentes cuando un enorme tentáculo rodeo a ambos, llevándoselos ante el dueño de éste: una especie de calamar gigante y deforme hizo acto de presencia delante de sus ojos cuando los separó; incluso se dio algo de tiempo para jugar con ello, lanzándolos de un lado para otro. Los vidrios se rompieron, uno por uno, gracias a que la criatura lanzó a Rojo contra ellos, Kalah agradeció que ambos poseyeran una piel altamente resistente cuando éstos se incrustaron contra la misma.

-Dame el Samaritano —le gritó a su compañero al ver lo concentrado que se encontraba la criatura con éste—. Tengo ventaja de mi lado.

No lo pensó dos veces y se la arrojó sin el seguro puesto; acto seguido, la mujer demonio disparó en dirección a sus ojos, reventándole unos cuantos de los pequeños. La pequeña replica de los Siete Dioses del Caos chilló horriblemente contra sus oídos y bajo su instinto estampó el cuerpo de Kalah contra el suelo tras arrojarla por aquel disparo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para levantarse tras dejar caer uno de sus enormes brazos sobre ella, algo que le arrebato el aliento por completo pero continuo disparando, haciendo trizas ciertas partes del tentáculo, que respondió agresivamente con la intención de aplastarla. Ella con la mejor velocidad que le permitía le cuerpo se hizo un lado a otro, evitándolo.

-¡Kalah! —Gritó Hellboy desde las alturas, mientras intentaba zafarse para ir a rescatarla.

-Estoy bien. —Respondió ella para su alivio, guardando el buen Samaritano en el compartimiento libre de la sobaquera. Reparó en el cinturón de granadas que a Hellboy se le había caído—. Tendrás que hacer que se lo trague.

-La boca está en la parte superior de la cabeza. Usa esa espada para abrirte paso.

Kalah hizo caso omiso: con la mano de piedra sostuvo la enorme espada que había resbalado de una de las estatuas tras ser destruida con su cuerpo; y con la otra, el cinturón de granadas, posándola sobre su hombro. Corrió en la dirección de Hellboy, cortando sin problema cada tentáculo que iba hacia ella para evitar su cometido.

Rojo paso justo por encima de ella y antes que su cuerpo volara por los aires, logró aventarlo hacia su compañero, que sin problema lo atrapó.

Lo último que vio fue como el Ogdru Jahad abría su inmensa boca y de un bocado devoró a Hellboy, quien esperó el momento indicado para quitar manualmente el seguro a las granadas. La criatura parecía gruñir de victoria cuando un festín de fuegos artificiales decoró, parte por parte, su deforme y asqueroso cuerpo para terminar en millones de pedazos y sangre negra como el carbón. Entre aquellos pedazos de carne, reparó en el cuerpo de Hellboy, que había salido volando, cayendo al pie de las escaleras del recibidor del mausoleo.

-¡Rojo! —exclamó Kalah, cojeando en su dirección hasta abalanzarse sobre él—. Grandulón, cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Estaría bien si me das algo de espacio.

En compañía de una risa seca se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los escalones, dejando que su compañero recuperara la compostura como también limpiarse la sangre y jugos gástricos que habían envuelto su cuerpo al encontrarse en el interior del Ogdru Jahad. Rojo se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra ella, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras depositaba un par de besos sobre sus mejillas.

Necesitaba _sentirla_. Que su esencia le dejara en claro que esto no se tratara de una pesadilla creada por ese bastardo.

-Lo hicimos —la escuchó murmurar contra su cuello a la vez que se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. Él la apretó contra sí una vez más. No era ningún sueño—. A pesar de…

-No pienses en ello —la interrumpió con un tono sosegado, ocultando el dolor, deslizando la yema de los dedos por su rostro—. Necesitas descansar.

-Y que lo digas —soltó una risa convertida en un suave ronroneo—. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve vacaciones.

-Desapareceremos por unos meses.

-Me agrada la idea.

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando escucharon las voces de Myers y Eleazar, llamándolos. Parecían preocupados, después de haber escuchado semejante explosión y que ellos no regresaran, por un momento pensaron que ambos habían perecido.

Hellboy calmó sus nervios gritando que aún continuaban en una pieza. Solo estaban descansando. La alegría se esparció por unos segundos en el pequeño grupo de agentes.

Una nueva victoria para la agencia y que debían celebrar en la habitación…

-¡Oye, ¿qué haces?!

Frunció el ceño cuando notó como la oscuridad rodeaba su cuerpo con rapidez ante el contacto de una mano contra su cuello.

-Lo siento.


End file.
